Undisclosed Desires
by Artificial Dreams
Summary: Sometimes the choices we make can lead us down a path we probably should have never taken - but we can never seem to regret. Haseo/Silabus... yuri? AU
1. Off to a Bloody Start

**A/N**: All right, this is the final version of the first chapter! Hooray! A few reformatted notes now…  
1.) This is an AU – Alternate Universe. However, I will still include various aspects of the dotHack series due to being that much of a fangirl. For example, Gateway University can be shortened to GU. Little fun stuff; just know that some are more significant than others.  
On that note though, if you have any fun suggestions I will definitely take them into consideration! I already have plans for some, but others… not so much.  
2.) There will be gender-bending. Thus far, only Haseo and Silabus. Will there be more? Only time will tell…  
3.) OMFG this has a plot?! No worries - I am surprised as well. Oh, right… I should probably mention I'm writing this mostly for my own amusement, and am only sharing because apparently one or two other people felt the same way…?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the dotHack franchise, nor am I affiliated with it. In fact, I think the actual creators would cry if they saw this. That, or laugh. Hysterically.

* * *

Generally, situations of this nature did not transpire. Under normal circumstances, more self-control was exerted. Water flowed out the side of the garden tub, bubbles glittering down the slippery trail of the liquid as the single light provided by a cinnamon scented candle bounced off of those round pockets of air. Had the events in the past not taken place, had those pieces of the puzzle not resulted in such a perfect fit, neither of these two would be here, doing what they were. Everything would still be simple, there would no longer be a growing complication or desire. Splashing could be heard, as well as soft moans while the two engaged in what polite society would refer to as merely, 'providing comfort in a physical sense.' Ultimately, however, regardless of how this situation was referred to this did not change the occasion. The two were in a tub, legs twining, hands caressing, and bodies uniting in a most delicious fashion. A month ago, Silabus would have never even imagined herself making love with Haseo, the Terror of Death…

…let alone in a hotel such as this, and under circumstances anything like these.

...

...

Far as she could tell, everything began to fall apart in order to come together when she had chosen to stop by the supermarket rather than going straight home. Silabus had been… still was a college student, she volunteered in her spare time, and enjoyed tinkering with electronics. Living in Mac Anu was temporary for her - the college she was attending was Gateway University, or simply GU to the locals, and while she was studying to become a professional journalist she was hoping to be able to take her writings abroad. The aim was to make a difference, not to dwell in a singular area and become so comfortable the impact is lost on readers. As far as the average heights of women went, she was a little taller than most standing around five feet and six inches. Her hair was also predominately short and layered, although the bottom-most layer was left long and kept within the confines of a ponytail that curled near her thighs. No, she would not disclose how she managed to do this.

Put simply, in her opinion she had the sense that she was not one to stand out amongst a crowd. This, of course, was modesty speaking as she generally wore a great deal of green in her outfits which made her one of the easiest people to spot in a crowd. On that day, she had been wearing a white shirt with a forest green vest over it, her pea green slacks completing the monochromatic theme of her clothing. Canard, the Homeless Shelter she volunteered at, had called to inform her that a group pf juvenile delinquents were 'serving their time' by providing assistance there and while her help would not be a bother they doubted many more people could actually fit inside the building. As wonderful as Canard was, even Silabus had to admit the structure was… uncomfortably small. So she had opted to go home, and perhaps even work on her computer. Last month someone had provided her with this great graphics card, and she had not a chance to even install it.

_I could do that, and then work on my project…_ She thought, rummaging through the night's plans. It was then, as she was walking through the bustling crowds that she felt a tight clench in her abdomen. Immediately following was a discomfort, and yet another clench. Realizing what this meant, she immediately tried to recall if she had something, ANYTHING at home for an emergency such as this. Unable to recall, she spun on her heel to head directly to the nearest local market. She could not, no… would not go to Acorn for a problem such as this - Gaspard, while her best friend, was terribly young and this would simply be awkward. She could just imagine how THAT situation would unfurl:

"How are you today?"

"Oh, I could be better. Don't feel too well."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Nah, just suffering from menstrual cramps and potentially bloodying my panties. Everyone gets days like these."

"…" After a mental conversation like that in her mind, it was final: she was not going to Acorn for tampons. There was another store, the MD she could go to instead. Once upon a time called Medic's Union, its days as functioning as merely a pharmacy had passed as the place blossomed into a drug store, followed by a regular retailer that happened to specialize in most anything. Clutching her stomach as though there was a stab wound, she berated herself for having lost track of her cycle along with the all-important supplies necessary for taking care of days like these. It only happened every month - how she managed to forget, she could not even begin to fathom. As much as the rushing hurt, there were consequences for traveling in the less painful, yet so much slower gait. Opening the wooden door, she scurried inside and headed straight for the feminine department. Heeding her surroundings no mind, she headed straight to where she saw her usual brand.  
This was where, had she been paying more attention, she could have once more averted the final result. Though part of her felt that perhaps this was fate, however ridiculous and potentially stupid such a thought was. Reaching for a small box, she jolted and nearly jumped onto the rack when hearing a painful yelp behind her followed by a man who was suddenly smashed into the display next to her with a grunt. Jumping away from the sudden violence with wide, honey brown eyes stricken with fear she gazed silently at the whimpering male being held in place by a rather angry, extremely irritated woman with spiky silver hair and vibrant red eyes that screamed pissed off even more than her visage. Silabus paled, recognizing the woman just as most anyone else with even a semblance of sense did in Mac Anu - the Terror of Death.

"Say you're sorry." ToD hissed to the man, who simply whimpered once more. "I doubt she heard you." The woman pressed, applying more pressure to the man's throat. Silabus's heard whirled - what 'she?' The brunette tore her eyes away just long enough to check the aisle, which by this point was utterly empty save for the three individuals.

"I-I'm sorry…" The man whispered hoarsely, and slowly opened his palms - a wallet, Silabus's, fell to the floor. The brunette's eyes widened, as she comprehended what had just taken place. Pressing the man harder against the wall, ToD then abruptly relinquished her hold now that she had the last of her violence pressed upon him. Like a roach caught in the dead of night by a flashlight, the man scampered away as quickly as physically possible.

"Fucking bastard." ToD growled, and turned her gaze onto the display… and then grabbed some tampons on her own. Yet another level understanding made its way into the brunette's brain, who by now had shakily retrieved her wallet. This was the fate previously mentioned - what were the chances of both she and the Terror of Death starting their periods on the same day, close to the same time… and both of them having run out of the essentials to prevent literal bloody messes?

"Uhm… hah, wow. Thanks. I didn't even notice." Silabus laughed nervously, while simultaneously wondering why she was attempting to make conversation with THE ToD. At the same time though, had the other not attacked the man… she involuntarily shuddered at the thought of a makeshift pad. "May I, uhm… may I pay for that for you?" Her mouth said, forming words and sentences that her brain knew for a fact to be a bad idea. A PMSing Terror of Death was more likely to inflict that 'Death' portion of her nickname than settling for the 'Terror' part. Her reply was a grunt, along with a careless shrug. This was a better answer than she initially expected, which involved sharp pointy knives and blood coming out of holes in her body that were NOT designed to do that nor exist. ToD took a few steps forward, only to stop when not hearing the echo of the brunette behind her.

"…do you need something else?" Terror of Death asked with a slight grunt, body moving into an impatient slouch while a booted left foot began to tap in time with seconds that ticked by. So, she does want me to… the brunette thought, smiling awkwardly and she began walking in her own silent response. This was… pleasant, in a way. Silabus had always imagined ToD to be this terrifying, evil woman who ran around stabbing people just because she could. Well, not just anyone… almost exclusively those considered the 'scum' of society - people who committed acts of crime knowingly and without conscious. She was, however, not viewed as a hero by all. Those who had met her in the past only seemed to idolize her for having saved them from one disaster or another, but there had been no reports of her being friendly. In fact, more people attested stories to her hitting them for 'being a nuisance' than much else. Even so, she had her silent fans amongst all of the citizens terrified of her and what she might do. Until a few seconds ago, Silabus had considered herself to be in the latter category - but she was certainly not in the former category, either.

When the two arrived at the check-out counter, a man in his white uniform tensed seeing the lethal woman set down her tampons. Surely, this was every male's worst nightmare in physical form. He stared. ToD narrowed her eyes. Silabus coughed to ease the tension, and added her own box to the lane. "So, how much?" She asked, as chipper as she could under the current circumstances. The man turned his gray eyes stare to her, both brows going up. The brunette held up her wallet helpfully, wanting him to know that she was ready and willing to pay once she had the total. ToD kept her eyes narrowed, remaining threatening. Under the gaze, offset by the friendly attitude the man swayed briefly. Finally, he shook himself free and rung up both items. Women were so weird… even the scary ones. Always had to do everything together. Like going pee, eating, buying feminine products… now if only they would have sex together with him, he would be perfectly content with this set-up. But no. Seemingly, that was the ONLY thing women did not do together. Go figures.

Providing the appropriate GP to cover both items, Silabus provided one final smile to the clerk as she grabbed her own. The clicking of boots told her that ToD was already heading out, her all-important items now paid for and ready to be used. Without thinking (again, sigh), Silabus rushed after even though the ache in her abdomen in all likelihood should have stopped her dead. "Wait! If you ever… need help with something, please let me know!" She called after, receiving odd stares from several pairs of eyes - including ToD's.

"…whatever." ToD shrugged, the roll of her shoulders bearing an interesting similarity to that of waves rising and falling. The tone reactived brain functions within the brunette's brain, and she halted. This was exactly how people got beaten to a pulp. Lucky her, the beater's attention was more concentrated on more important matters and less on dealing with some chick she had probably saved in a spur of the moment. A burst of good will, if one would.  
Such a brief meeting, so fleeting… yet, had the two not met this way the odds were that next time they met things would have been different. Silabus would not have set herself up for any of this.

…

…

Close to two weeks, maybe a few days more passed. As expected of a nineteen-year old who had experienced a remarkable meeting (sort of), Silabus informed her friend Gaspard the following day of that encounter while also omitting choice details. There was no need to soil that poor boy's mind and impression of her with such pieces. While her shorter friend noticed these missing bits, he was at least considerate enough to not interrogate. A small portion of his brain very strongly reminded him that there would always be aspects of the unknown he would be better off remaining oblivious to. This mention aside though, the experience had no other real affect on her daily life. If there was any major change to her usual rituals, it was that when she cruised through the Internet and caught sight of articles mentioning ToD there was a greater sense of respect. Still a little fear though.

Yet, after a silence of several hundred hours that fleeting meeting the second time the paths crossed there was no taking an alternative route. The cement in that road had dried, and everywhere was there was a jungle she had no sword to cut through to make an alternative. Naturally, she could have tried to forge another route without one… but that was a path too difficult for her to be willing to undertake. The evening sun was low, blazing the sky with reds and oranges with paintbrush strokes of pink clouds. Silabus had been at Canard, working with Gaspard (whom also assisted at the shelter when he was not busy with school or his part-time job) in trying to develop a new fundraiser for some of the families remaining inside. Too many shirts and pants had developed holes, resulting in hand-me-downs no longer being an option in preventing the homeless population from running around in the nude. Birthday suits were only acceptable on newborns.

"Oh, hey look… fireflies." A little girl had commented, smiling dreamily out of the window while holding out her hand. "Hey… Gaspy, get me a jar! I wanna catch a bunch…" She ordered in the way only five-year olds could – abrupt, whiny, but all at once still adorable and fully capable of getting away with this attitude.

"They're raining from the sky…" Another child, this one a year or two older, commented and peeked through the glass as well.

"Those aren't fireflies." A man realized, his voice constricting while his gray beard quivered. "Those are embers." His fingers tightened on the shoulder of the smaller child, and immediately pulled them away. "Everyone – we need to evacuate! That building over yonder is on fire, and it looks pretty out of control." Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly took charge of the children. None too surprising – most of them were his own. There was had been a time when he was moderately off. At least, until he decided to go on an adoption spree and spent all of his money trying to take care of more children than he or child protective services realized one lone man with minimum income could afford.

"You all heard him – please exit in a timely manner out of the back door. Take anything you need, and once the flames are under control please rendezvous back here! I doubt it'll reach all the way over here, but better safe than sorry!" Silabus continued, picking up what remained of the torch from the Super Dad. Even if the building was two blocks away, the smoke was rapidly finding its way over in their direction from the winds. That alone was enough for concern… the fact the flames had risen up that quickly without anyone noticing until just then was even more worrying. Canard's building could be rebuilt again and again… but once a life inside was lost to the mysteries of death, there was no 'again.'

Surprisingly without panic (namely due to most of the members having lived so much of his or her lives being pushed out of this door or that, combined with the fact that none of them felt there was any real danger) Canard was emptied. Silabus and Gaspard helped move everyone along, the group hustling as far from the roaring blaze that only intensified the evening sky in all of its red and orange glory. Clouds no longer held the once pink hue – now most were developing a blackened glaze from the smoke curling upwards into the atmosphere. Ash followed the embers in a heated rain, parching the air of the humidity often felt strongly in the town by the river. Rushing with the Canard members, the brunette caught sight of a flash of blue tendrils heading towards the inferno behind them.

"Kuhn…?" Silabus breathed, eyes widening in surprise as an unusually voluptuous woman followed the familiar man with pink ponytails flying behind her. Within seconds both were gone, lost to the thick air and scents of cinder. Traversing the alleyways were not especially terrifying in a group this large, with any muggers who had been hoping to take advantage of the sudden panic hiding in a sullen stupor while watching these many people pass through and tossing warning glances at any hand that wished to try his or her luck. From the hidden routes, everyone from Canard watched in quiet fascination as volunteers from Moon Tree scrambled by in cars, bicycles, and even scooters with supplies along with a readiness to assist. While not exactly the police department, the common opinion throughout all of Mac Anu was that the program was far more effective and even helped in all cases of distress – fires included, apparently.

"What do you think happened?" Gaspard inquired, his voice beginning to sound worried. When one saw that large of a portion from Moon Tree go pouring out in one direction, there was either a party of a disaster waiting in that Cardinal location.

"Maybe arsen?" A woman offered in her most helpful tone, immediately regretting her thoughts when seeing the boy's mortified expression.

"Well, whatever it is there's no reason to worry unless Zelkova gets involved directly. If he ever feels the volunteers are in any real danger, he always rushes in the help! Remember?" Silabus offered, trying to soothe the mounting anxiety rising in her friend's gut. With that said, the conversation was then effectively silenced. The brunette could only hope that had been a positive sign.

...

...

...

The group had traveled for an hour, but ultimately reached their destination – the regular homeless shelter, which provided housing only for the night and maybe a meal. There were already multiple groups of others gathered, finding comfort in a safe place on the other side of Mac Anu. Safely tucked away from the flames and smoke billowing off in the distance, now little more than a glittering threat against the backdrop of a river now running red. Once assessing that everyone was all right, and all names were counted for Silabus departed for her own home. While a considerable walk from the other shelter, the brunette could finally drag herself towards her own home. Gaspard's mother rushed to pick him up, fretting as to whether or not he was all right, if he breathed in too much spoke, had he broken anything, et cetera.

Twilight had fallen, with the first few hints of the stars twinkling in the few black velvet spots in the sky escaping the blaze. Violets mingled with blues, with reds still staining and remaining strong. Silabus's steps were slow and deliberate, as she tried to calm herself with gazing at what was not burning or threatening to burn. Her parents lived in Naval Monte, and after seeing Gaspard being worried over so heavily by one of his parents… she suddenly missed her own. Or rather, the idea of someone worrying over her. Not that her father and mother never did – simply that, they were not here to be aware they should be worried. Living alone had all kinds of perks… but much like everything else, that too had downsides.

As she dwelled on this, which was right when she noticed a misplaced blackness among all of the darkness. Silabus paused, her eyes trying to trace the outline of the unusual object on the ground a few feet shy of the lamp's reach. Muscles tensed upon recognizing this particular shape: a human body. Without another thought she was on her knees, hands tentatively shaking the form while repeatedly asking, "Holy Sol! Are you all right?" Her fright was dispelled within seconds, as a pale arm smacked her away.

"I'm fine!" A woman's voice snarled, recoiling away from the other's assistance. A sudden hiss followed, and the once fallen female stood up in order to glare down at the innocent bystander that dares to try and be nice to her. Honestly, what was this planet coming to? A person being considerate was completely nonsensical. The brunette gazed emptily up at her, her brain slowly beginning to register that not only did she recognize this voice, but that physique… horror then registered. "What are you staring at?" The woman snarled, and Silabus was immediately standing up and apologizing a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry, uhm… I just recognized you, is all." The brunette explained, now trying to be subtly away from the other without giving any real indication she had the sudden urge to run. Apparently ToD was in a bad mood even without cramps.

"Tch." ToD tolled her red eyes, and while shaking her head silver strands of hair followed the movement. The last time the two had crossed paths, her hair had been spikier and more likely. This time, however, much of it was limp and slick with sweat. ToD was wearing low-riding black pants, clinging to her body as though she had been running miles with several burn holes strewn throughout. Her top, if one could really call it that at this point, was in worse condition. The tone of her muscles was unsurprising, as someone who overpowered others so often needed the abs and biceps to continue doing so. Yet, the black fabric of what might have been anything from a t-shirt to a tanktop was reduced to little more than perhaps a strangely designed sports bra. Cuts were all up and down her arms, a few scars from past fights, and everything else she managed to accumulate was hidden beneath reddened bandages. Silabus swayed at the thought of why that might be. "Wait." The brunette snapped back to attention, her curiosity having no time to wonder about why she was dressed as such now.

"Do you need help?" Was Silabus's automatic response, especially after seeing those bandages. How were her legs, if her torso was this beaten up?

"You're that chick from the MD, right? Tampon girl." ToD's name assignment was not particular flattering, but regardless the brunette found herself nodding assurance on this fact. Or maybe the Terror of Death had suffered a head injury of sorts, and wanted to check her memory… "Did you really mean it, when you said… something about doing a favor?"

_Actually, I offered you help – just like what I'm doing now but I think you need to see a doctor so,_ instead of stating what she thought Silabus decided to go with, "Yes." Hopefully this would be enough to persuade ToD to allow her to call a Grunty and get the two to the nearest hospital which would probably already know this particular patient quite intimately.

"Good. Where's your house?"

"Of course right this… ah, my house?"


	2. Scowls Versus Smiles

**A/N:** That's right. There's a chapter two! For those who read the "rough-draft" version of the first chapter, I would recommend going back and finishing up. Another big chunk was added (you'll know if you left off at the right spot if where you pick up in this chapter feels like a jump or not). More of the plot has been polished, and expect bits to continue popping up.  
**Warnings:** There will be gender-bending, yaoi, and yuri involved in this. If you have not already noticed, there will be sexual (not explicit) content further along and of course the usual cussing. Oh, and nudity. xD

**Disclaimer:** There is a reason I neither own nor am affiliated with the dotHack series nor its creators. This, my lovelies, would be it. Hence, a fanfiction...

* * *

Faint yellow stretches of the morning sun peaked through the apartment's windows, landing a few feet away from the couch where a figure whose pale form was only amplified by her dark garb lay sleeping. There was a mess of gauze, medical tape, bandages, cotton swabs still heavy with rubbing alcohol, and all kinds of other remains from the first aid kit littered around the small table by the Terror of Death's current resting place. The apartment was fairly open – the living room and kitchen separated mostly by the line formed from where the linen floor ended and the mellow colour of the sienna carpet began. From the angle of the kitchen looking at the living room, on the right was the door to the complex's hallway. To the left were three doors: one to Silabus's room, the second to the bathroom, and a third to a spare closet.

Standing, fingers clenching onto the green-riled counter, Silabus gazed wide-eyed at her current guest. This was not the hospital, but ToD seemed determined to turn the brunette's home into at least a makeshift one. Last night the two had arrived, and the first words out of the silver-haired woman's mouth were, "First aid kit." Not knowing what else to do, Silabus gave her one and from then on ToD paid little mind to anything other than attending to the burns and injuries she had gathered. The brunette had since been developing a horrible fear and suspicion that ToD had something to do with the fire yesterday, but what or why she could not even fathom. With thoughts such as though, rest did not come easy. The twin blades that ToD unpacked last night did little to help.

And now, she had college classes in an hour, was hungry, but completely mortified at the possibility of waking ToD up by making breakfast or lunch. _No, wait. The fire. Got to check one everyone from Canard, first…_ she reminded herself. The walk was long, though. Hearing a groan, her muscles tensed and these thoughts was pushed into the back of her mind as the desire for survival flared up. Some grumbling and shifting followed this, but that aside ToD did not seem to be waking up. _This is ridiculous. Okay, I'll make breakfast… for both of us._ Surely, even if awoken, not even the ToD could be angry with someone offering eggs sunny side up?

Gathering eggs, a frying pan, a bowl, plates, and some pepper to add a little extra flavor the brunette began her work. Needing to check on everyone, she knew there was no way she would make it on time to class. As much as she hated the idea of skipping class, she knew there was no way she could sit through two hours worth of a lecture having no idea whether Canard was safe or how its regulars were doing. Concentrating on her work, she maneuvered and prepared as the morning rays continued their slow crawl as the sun rose bit by bit. "Scrambled." Came a sudden voice, groggy and scratchy. Silabus jolted, followed by a few yelps when hot yolk came flying at her arms.

"…" ToD watched these proceedings with the bored, uninterested visage most night owls wore when first regaining consciousness in the mornings. "I don't believe that's how you scramble eggs." She finally stated, rather blankly with her voice sounding dryer with each syllable. Silabus whipped around, namely to check and see the other was not about to jump up with a pair of daggers at the ready. Instead, ToD stared at her with the same bored expression.

"…I suppose not." Silabus breathed out in a sigh, relaxing as she realized the other was either far too groggy to be threatening just then… or ToD was a lot more harmless than she initially thought. Smiling brightly at the borderline apathetic visage, she turned around… only to realize the once sunny side-up eggs were now apocalypse direction down. Muttering several phrases out of surprise and alarm, she worked quickly to prevent a fire hazard and to salvage her frying pan. All the while, red eyes watched lacking anything better to do.

Around ten or twenty minutes later, Silabus was presenting a plate of scrambled eggs to her… 'guest' along with a glass of orange juice with an awkward but friendly smile. ToD accepted it without a word, and began quickly shoveling the plate's contents down her throat. The only time she stopped was to take a sip of her drink and swallow, and the brunette was rather unsurprised by this. Everyone she knew that was active in some sport or another (though brawling was not exactly a sport in her opinion) tended to be hungrier, what with them burning more calories than someone who was less active. Snapping her own honey brown eyes away from the sight, she concentrated on eating her own plate (sunny side up – not burned).

The two ate in silence, one that felt a bit awkward for the brunette but the uncomfortable air was lost on ToD. Once she finished her meal, the silver-haired woman wiped her mouth and finally looked at her temporary host with an expression of begrudging seriousness. "Haseo." She announced, and Silabus glanced up to stare at her quizzically. "That's my name. Since I'm stuck here until I get a new place, you might as well know that much." She explained, and stood up to begin gathering up her mess. How… unexpectedly considerate of the other. A grin bloomed onto the brunette's face, straightening her sitting position to be more erect and respectful.

"In that case, I'm Silabus." She returned the greeting, face brightening at the prospect of To-…Haseo being friendlier. There was a strange excitement in knowing the Terror of Death's name. At least, her actual name rather than the given one Mac Anu had provided. Perhaps future breakfasts would be less awkward… maybe even conversations? At these hopeful thoughts, she found herself growing in excitement. As though hearing the name turned the other woman from an actual Terror of Death into an average human being, the brunette was ready to just grab the other by the arm and drag her off to get the poor girl some new clothes. After the fire, how much did she have to wear?

Not much apparently, as Haseo rummaged through her bag and grunted once only finding a pair of mildly scorched leather pants and a matching black sports bra. "Bathroom?" She asked point-blank, eyes glancing between the three doors trying to decide which one was designed for privacy and cleaning purposes.

"The middle one." Silabus answered, already making mental notes to see if there were any extras at Canard in regards to clothes. Haseo did not actually intend to walk around like that today? As the silver-haired woman stalked over to the middle door, the brunette's worries were confirmed the moment the door was shut and the lock clicked. Staring with a mortified visage on her face, the expression leaving the moment Haseo left the bathroom and moved to toss her scorched clothes from yesterday into her small bag. Grabbing the two blades, the silver-haired woman proceeded to clipping them to the holders located on the back of her belt.

"You're… you're not going out wearing that, are you?" Silabus finally managed to stumble out, and almost regretted her words when red eyes flashed to glare at her.

"It's something." Haseo stated flatly, seeing no qualms in regards to her outfit. She started to head towards the door, and was going to leave… until there was a brunette blocking her way, and a smile far too happy and friendly for the Terror of Death's comfort. "Move." Originally, this was supposed to be an order however the discomfort brought forth by the other resulted in the harshness of the tone to be lost within the split second of confusion also found.

"I got a great idea! You can come with me to check on everyone! We're going back to Canard, if it's still in one piece, and I can get you something else to wear that way!" Silabus suggested while beaming up at the other with a sense of pride only someone who lived to help others could manage. Haseo still found that smile to be creepy. Too… much… happiness. _And this is why we don't rely on tampon-girls for help…_ she concluded, and took a deep breath.

"I **could**. But no. Now move." Haseo pressed, and took a threatening step forward. Aside from tightening her grip on the doorframe, the brunette did not move an inch. It was easy to be intimidated by someone whose name was Terror of Death – Haseo, on the other hand, was not in the least bit frightening to her. For Silabus, this was just another person in the World who needed a home and help… and she was determined to be the one! And hey, if not her… at least point Haseo in the right direction to receive assistance she was more comfortable with?

"How about MoonTree?" Silabus offered, still bright and chipper and smiling. The Terror of Death took a deep breath, reminded herself that one does not hit someone providing them a temporary home, and clenched her fists while narrowing her eyes. The glare had no effect on the brunette's Smile. For a rare change, Haseo actually began to feel herself losing a battle… her ego shuddered at the thought. Fine. A draw – she would turn this match into a draw.

"No." Haseo scowled, and took a few steps back to begin pacing. But what would be an acceptable in-between? This brunette was not going to drag her all over Mac Anu, but at the same time… if she could not come up with a satisfying and reasonable arrangement that both agreed upon, she would be trapped in this house. With that Smile. She shuddered at the thought. "Fine. How about I meet you at this Canard place?" She finally settled upon, and turned to stare at the brunette. Somehow, that Smile got wider but the door was no longer blocked and that was all the Terror of Death could ask for.

"All right! I'll meet you there in an hour – how does that… sound?" Silabus blinked after the silver-haired woman, who the moment she had her opening went racing out and down the hall. "…" That was worrying. The brunette glanced back at the living room, saw the dreary bag, and had at least the reassurance that Haseo would return. When, was what worried her… _I really need to stop taking in strays…_

…

….

….

…

Mac Anu was often referred to as the Eternal City, though often Silabus felt this referred to the sunsets found on the wooden planks of the town's docks. They were beautiful, and seemed as though they would never end… and suddenly, the sun would be gone and stars littered the sky. A train's ride away was Lumina Cloth, considered by many to be the Warring City. Every week or so there were tournaments being run, challenges made, and civilians from all over the World could attend the stadium to watch. The brunette was against visiting it – in fact, she tried to attend as many matches as possible. Afterwards, she would write up a short article and send it in to either the local Forum or simply offer it as an extracurricular assignment in one of her classes.

For her, she enjoyed the rush and excitement of watching with Gaspard. The two also enjoyed attending in order to cheer on Alkaid, a powerful redhead of whom she had once been close with but since the disappearance of their mutual friend Nanase the two had grown distant. There were, of course, other attractions to Lumina Cloth…

A few miles further away was Dol Dona, considered the Celestial City due to the lush greenery. Personally, Silabus always felt that the city was more of an endless plain rather than a home but perhaps this was why mostly Beasts existed there. At this thought, the brunette immediately thought back to Lumina Cloth, and one of the most recent challengers. A female Beast from the Lei Tribe, Mia, with a young man at her side known as Elk formed a formidable team known as, "Macha the Temptress." No one was quite sure where the two formulated such a name, but whispers trailed that the two would soon overthrow Alkaid from her throne. An unnerving thought… she shook her head.

Brown boots pressed quietly onto the cement, the green-clad woman walking through the streets and smiling in greeting to those she passed on the streets. Then, of course, there was Breg Epona – the Dual City. She had to agree, it was as though that whole place had two sides to it. A beautiful paradise in the sky, but only those with all of the GP could afford to visit – let alone live there. And that about summed up the nearest cities in the area around Mac Anu. The elsewhere, in comparison to the here that Silabus walked through with waves and greetings. Everyone had been all right, and from the looks of it Canard remained standing. The building that had gone up in flames last night was out, the fire extinguished thanks to the combined efforts of multiple grounds. From how effective the end result as, Silabus had to wonder if even the Crimson Knights became involved.

Stopping, she glanced behind her and then forward once more. _It couldn't hurt,_ she reasoned, _to look after I meet up with Haseo._ With that decided, she jogged faster towards where Canard stood in order to arrive there on time. Somehow, she doubted the other woman heard her shout the meeting time but better safe than sorry. Over the past few months, the Crimson Knights were heard from less and less. There was a great deal going on then, and honestly Silabus had not lived in Mac Anu during any of this. All she had was second-hand knowledge, and she was unsure how much of it was reliable. According to the whispers (all actual accounts were mysteriously lost), the leader of the Knights stepped down. Another settled into her shoes, yet he did not have the same sway she had.

Another mystery of the World. Why had she stepped down? Mac Anu had many curiosities if one bothered to look, but the greatest was why no one was allowed to ask questions. As a journalist in training, such restrictive silence was troubling. Just another reason to expand her horizons, and travel all over without straying in one place for too long. Ask all the questions she wanted, and no one could silence her. Snapping from her daze, she realized that here she was. In front of Canard, with all of the lights off with the morning light reflecting off each of the windows. A second rush of relief filled her, seeing her third home safe and still standing. Still representing a hope, in way only fixtures knew how.

"It's locked." A voice stated flatly, and brown orbs floated over to gaze what direction it came from. Haseo was leaning against a building, a bored expression on her face and hands resting on her hips while fingers drummed against the curve of the bones impatiently. Seeing the other there, the brunette broke out into a grin and motioned the silver-haired woman. She rolled her eyes, but came to the beckoning. Sure, she could ignore Tampon-Girl… but that Smile was pulling her forward, and considering the brunette requested her presence here, surely Silabus had the key? "What? Want me to break down the door, or something?"

"Wh-?! No!" Silabus shook her head from side to side, and Haseo actually had to jump back in order to order a lashing from that curly ponytail. There was something strangely dangerous about such a harmless person. "I have the key, right here!" The brunette beamed, once she finished being a threat to anyone within a three-feet range. To prove her point, she even lifted up a key ring with a strange pig-creature covered mostly in green and a straw hat on. Haseo recognized this to represent a Grunty of sorts. Sighing as she realized the other was waiting for some sort of approval or recognition, she gave a tired nod of her head to the brunette.

Almost immediately Silabus leapt towards the door, eagerly unlocking it and babbling off an explanation about Canard, what it was founded for, and all kinds of other really stupid things Haseo could have cared less about. Until those magical words 'home for the homeless,' were spoken and she immediately began to feign interest. Haseo was unsure whether or not that was intended to be a threat, but while she had a choice between keeping a couch all to herself or… here, she was choosing that couch. No sense in risking losing it to some slob. "That's, uh… nice. Whatever." _What the hell do I have to do to get her to shut up?_

"Here we are!" Silabus proclaimed, and held out both arms towards a cardboard box in a celebrative stance. Haseo took one peak, and immediately started back towards the door. "Hey! Wait! What's wrong with them?"

"Those are rags, not clothes." The Terror of Death explained with an irritated sigh as she headed straight to the door. This time, she would get there first and not have to been threatened by the Smile.

"They… they are not!" Silabus protested, rushing over. "Listen, you cannot go around dressed like that! What if…" Here she trailed, as Haseo actually bothered to stop long enough to turn and look at her. Earlier she humored the brunette to maintain a semblance of privacy until she garnered enough GP for a down payment on a new place. Now, it was because she wanted to be humored in hearing how this chick was going to complete that sentence.

"What if what?" Haseo asked, arms crossing while one brow rose into an arch and a slight grin entered her usually irritated visage. "What if… the Crimson Knights come to arrest me? MoonTree says stop, we don't approve of your dress?"

"…what if you decide you want to wear something clean tomorrow?" Silabus finished instead, and nodded to that completion with approval. "You might not mind a smell… but I will." She added, just in case the other was not as hygienic as she was giving her credit for. The smug expression fumbled, resorting to a scowl.

"I'm still not wearing those rags." Haseo finished, shutting the conversation up and heading back towards the door. The Smile got her again, damnit. Indeed, it was the harmless that were the most dangerous. Kept thinking it was safe, and the moment she let her guard down… bam, the brunette pounced.

Silabus watched the woman leave, and heaved a sigh as her shoulders slumped forward. The idea of purchasing her new clothes instead of using that money for Canard did not sit well with her. Yet, at the same time she felt responsible for Haseo. There had to be another way. For the time being though, she chose to get Canard back into shape… it was too late to return to class.


	3. Five Questions, One Promise

**A/N: **Phew! This took a bit of time, eh? Anyway. Sorry if there are any intervals this seems weird or awkward (ahem, closer to the end of this chapter, ahem). Just, due to my own poor planning I technically only have a timeframe of two weeks in this fanfiction to catch up to where the fanfiction technically started. I could go back and change that, but then it gets all confusing for both myself and you the reader(s). I apologize for the awkward transitions. Hopefully, the stuff I have planned makes up for these slights. Eheh.  
**Warning:** Gender-bending, yaoi, yuri, swearing, sexual content (non-explicit, later on), and whatever other I feel like including. xD  
**Disclaimer:** As a fangirl who enjoys writing fanfiction, I can reliably state that in no way am I involved or related to the .hack franchise owned by Bandai or the assorted individuals and teams that resulted in such a great variety of mediums that make-up the aforementioned franchise. I will also (unhappily) admit that this is probably a good thing.

* * *

The cleaning process had gone rather smoothly, and Silabus found herself spending a large portion of her day doing just that. While bleaching floors, tiles, toilets, and all other areas of the Canard building was anything but pleasurable there was also a sort of relief in working with a purpose. The activity also gave her plenty of time to think, along with enough distraction to stop when her thoughts became too complicated. Briefly, when sweeping, she had considered asking Haseo to help out with Canard as her way of paying Silabus back for permitting the rogue girl to stay with her. This thought was immediately brushed to the side, however, when she realized that Haseo was staying with her because the brunette had offered. To suddenly spring any sort of rent or bills on the silver-haired woman was… well, Silabus cringed as she considered Haseo leaving the apartment with her bag. There were already enough people on the streets – the brunette did not want to be the source of another one joining.

Instead, she turned the idea into something else that would ease her guilt in wanting to help Haseo with her attire (or rather, lack of), which was rather selfish she had to admit. The moment her strike of genius hit her, she was unable to stop grinning and her mood spread to her cleaning. The gathering room ultimately became the cleanest area of Canard as a result.

As evening rolled around, the 'eternal sunset' began to make itself a blaze across the sky. Silabus sighed in relief, once verifying the usual intensity of the warm hues of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and the faintest of lavenders were all natural and had nothing to do with burning homes. Part of her still wondered about why the house had caught aflame, and an even smaller one worried it had something to do with Haseo. The Terror of Death had many fans, and perhaps just as many enemies. Shivering at the possibility of arson, the brunette finished putting away the cleaning supplies for another day. Tomorrow she would have to wake up earlier than usual, and deliver the message to everyone that Canard was open. Not that she needed to – if she left the door unlocked, she was fairly sure everyone would already be back in before tomorrow's lunch – but she liked to at least be sure about it.

Now, of course, was the time to finish her earlier curiosities. She was going to look. Of this, she was certain. Unlike her original plan, it was not after she met with Haseo but even so. Though her muscles were tired from the sort of strain cleaning often placed upon the body, she jogged every day and even had some exercises she participated in everyday. Thus, for her it was no trouble making a quick jog out of her brief journey. Tomorrow she might feel a little stiff, but that aside she doubted any real muscle pain. As she went along at a consistent pace, her ponytail slithering behind her, she tried to maintain as casual of an appearance as possible. Not many people headed over in that general direction. Not many people cared to, not since Subaru left and Ginkan attempted to take her place. The justice they served was now different, but few ever realized this because the new leader had such a weak control there was a rare time the change was witnessed.

Two soft brown orbs peered from beneath short, deeper shades of brown bangs. Silabus kept her jog steady, and tried to make her body language convey a sense of casual indifference. The building for the Crimson Knights was built more akin to a temple, similar to Moon Tree only without all of the grandeur. The outside walls were raised high, with only the second and third stories visible as a result. The cries of men fighting, steel striking steel, and even the sounds of murmurs as those within the stone enclosure were whispering secrets. The light from Mac Anu's setting sun was facing the windows, the reflections strong and made visibility inside impossible – but anyone looking out could see everything.

As she passed the building entirely, her eyes always occasionally sneaking a glance, Silabus felt a slight shiver as though someone was indeed watching her from inside. Suppressing it, she continued to head straight until she felt it was reasonable of her to take a left to start heading back home. Not that she had committed any crime, and the Crimson Knights were certainly nowhere near as enthusiastic about their duties as the Cobalt Knights were. Even so, there was something unnerving about the whole area. The silence of the new knights, along with the echoes of the original ones. A single woman's influence could still be felt, long after she stepped down and a new order rose.

The trek back home was uneventful, and the only thoughts on Silabus' mind were what she was going to whip up for dinner. Most of the dishes she could make were fairly simple, and was just enough for one person to get by. Cooking for two was a rare concern for her, the only exclusions being when Gaspard came to visit or back when Kuhn still dropped by. Pausing on the stairway, the brunette felt a twist as she recalled catching sight of him during the evacuation. Why had he been running towards the fire? And who was that woman traveling with him? The distance that had grown between the two was…

"Are you just going to stand there, or will you open this damn door?" Haseo's voice cut in, and Silabus' eyes flicked up to see the silver-haired woman standing at the top of the steps with an impatient hand on her left hip. Red eyes were narrowed, and most of her weight was placed on her right leg, giving her posture a lopsided effect. Distantly, the green-clad woman wondered if such a stance was supposed to make Haseo look bored or if this was simply her own interpretation. Offering a sheepish smile, Silabus took the steps two at a time to hurry over to her door so both could enter.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon…" Silabus explained, her smile still awkward and slightly embarrassed at the situation. Fiddling with her keys, the Grunty keychain clinked against each one giving a melodious (if somewhat annoying) sound even as the lock clicked. The moment the sound gave way, Haseo pushed past the brunette and made an immediate beeline for the couch. Without another word, she simply plopped down and Silabus would be lying if she said nothing had looked more natural than Haseo stretching on such an otherwise neglected piece of furniture. Neglected mostly because, outside of visits from Gaspard, there was little reason for the couch.

With an automatic motion, the brunette shut the door and hesitantly approached Haseo. "Will you, err… be coming back around this time everyday? If so, I can just drop by after my classes or before Canard to unlock the door for you." She offered, trying to cast aside the startled exterior she had seconds ago with a more relaxed and friendly manner. The response was little more than an implied shrug of shoulders, earning a brief frown. Apparently knowing the Terror of Death's name was not enough to earn conversations of any sort. "…or would you rather your own key?" She pressed, attempting to aim for a verbal response. Instead, there was a roll of shoulders – which could have been an indifferent shrug, or simply the discomfort of one position being adjusted.

Two fingers reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes, and she took a deep breath. Okay. This was getting her nowhere, and she was starting to run out of ideas. Maybe if she… "What's for dinner?" Haseo inquired gruffly, running her fingers through her hair, pulling it away before scowling at whatever it was she saw.

"I was trying to figure that out on the stairs." Silabus answered without missing a second, and smiled broadly when the other woman scowled a second time. Well then. Either a certain young lady was extremely famished, or saw food as an escape from conversation since speaking with one's mouth full was generally frowned upon. "Are you up for anything in particular? For dinner?" The brunette inquired hopefully, and receiving a grunt was unable to stop herself from smiling. _Ah, so you don't want to talk to me. Well, I have my ways…_ No one stopped Silabus from being friendly. No one - not even ToD. Taking a step into the kitchen that could almost be mistaken for the initial step for a dance number, the brunette started to rummage through her pantry and fridge while humming. "Say, Haseo… what do you do? I mean, other than go around and make a name for yourself. Do you have a job? Go to school?"

More disinterested grunts, and from behind her Silabus also caught the distant sound of shifting. She stopped humming, and closed the fridge only to throw open the cabinet doors. "Because I was thinking, since most of your clothes got destroyed in the fire-"

"Are you seriously still stuck on that?" Haseo snapped, the roll of her red eyes clear in her voice. "Look, I sometimes do quests at the center. I can get my own damn clothes, so get off it already." _And my legion of creepy fans will more than happily make me something…_

"Hah! I knew you weren't all bad." Silabus smiled, whipping around and resulting in her long ponytail smacking the cabinet. Haseo sat there, her gaze furrowing as she found herself suddenly trying to make since of this seemingly illogical trail of thought the brunette was suffering from. The Terror of Fucking Death was yelling at her, and basically telling the other woman to mind her own business. And instead, The Smile had returned along with an eerie chill. The same sort of chill Haseo always got when something was about to happen that she would not like - akin to the chill she got just before those events happened… and then the fire... "You earn GP the honest way. In the Rumor Forum, people are always going on about how the Terror of Death just takes GP from the people she… well, you know what you do to people…" Here, the brunette trailed and suddenly became quite uncomfortable. Hah. _One victory over that damn smile._ However unusual, Haseo would not deny she was in a bitter struggle against a facial expression rather than a person. At least, not mentally.

"Yes. I do it on a daily basis. Even today." Haseo ground out, ensuring she put extra emphasis on the regularity of her activities. Maybe then her host would shut up, and make dinner like a good little slave.

"…" Silabus paused, trying to find her ground once more. On the Brightside, the rogue woman was talking. "…how old are you? Are you in school?"

"You've got to be shitting me." Haseo took a deep breath, and leaned back into the couch. She was speaking with a broken record - that was still not making dinner. "Okay. A truce." That was the shiver - this crazy bitch was holding her food hostage for… for friendly time! Who needed friendly time? No one - but everyone always needed dinner time! "I'll answer five - not more - five of your questions. AFTER dinner. No more banter once I answer them. Deal?" There were days when beating up the less savory citizens of Mac Anu had its drawbacks. Days like these, where food was being held hostage while Haseo's body screamed for a replenished supply of calories and various other healthy supplements to continue properly functioning were one of them.

"Perfect! And no more - until breakfast!" Silabus beamed, The Smile turned into full-force. Haseo merely glowered, and immediately began plotting how she would get around that one. This whole staying with Tampon Girl was really turning into an extremely bad idea - next time, if there was a next time, Haseo was going to do a background check on just who she was going to crash at the home of. Someone this happy, and talkative was not natural. The rogue woman just knew it - given the right circumstance, she was going to snap only to go bats hit crazy on everyone. At least with the depressed, already psychotic individuals one was always prepared. These happy people… one just never knew when the last string gave.

The humming resumed, and Haseo tried to concentrate on just relaxing as she attempted to ignore the other. From what she could tell, Silabus was this do-gooder with way too much time on her hands in-between school and that ridiculous Canard place. There had been no mention of friends or even a sighting of one, and Haseo was getting a sneaking suspicion the brunette had none. Which may explain her need to keep fucking talking to her - there was no one else who would listen. Great - Silabus thought they were friends just because they were staying under the same roof and she knew Haseo's real name. There had to be a way to convey to the other this whole 'friendship' deal was creepy, and nothing more than a really out of proportion imaginary concept cooked up by her deranged brain. Without getting kicked out, as the only other place Haseo knew she could stay at… well, she shuddered to think about it. Neither Moon Tree nor Canard sounded inviting.

"Finished!" Silabus announced, and brought over a plate of edamame rice along with a glass of water. Haseo merely took it with a grudging glare, and with a cautious balance managed to reseat herself into a cross-legged position on the couch without spilling so much as a grain or bean. On the floor across from her, the brunette also sat herself down and was surprisingly quiet for someone who had questions. Once more, the humming had stopped and while this blissful silence lasted Haseo was going to enjoy it for all that it was worth. The food was okay - apparently her host was no gourmet chef but this was better than starving. Only slightly. During the silence, the rogue woman would look around the room taking in aspects that she had previously ignored or paid little mind to. Not that she was one to appreciate decorations - she just wanted to see if there was an escape route should the need to arise for when her brunette host finally lost her mind. Attack and injure unsavory types was more her line of work - attacking rampaging women who simply bottled their anger was not exactly a habit she wanted to get into.

A lot of the room was rather disheveled, now that she really looked at it. There was some various articles of clothing strewn about, and some even appeared as though they had been haphazardly clean recently (probably a last-ditch effort to make the small apartment 'decent' for the newest addition). There were papers on any surface that could be written on, with exception to the floor where random sheets had fallen rather than set down on. There were no real decorations aside from a few lopsided pictures, several draw though a few were photographs… most had names scribbled on the bottom and Haseo was pretty sure all of them had come from the Apkallu district of Mac Anu. While she had no proof, Silabus did not seem the type to travel so she doubted any came from other towns or cities. She had yet to see the master (and only) bedroom, but felt no real need to. For all she knew, she might get locked up in a closet. Or something.

Almost finished with her bowl, the silver-haired girl paused and tried to readjust her position. Feeling a prick of pain, she grimaced and pulled her twin blades out of the sheaths at her hips before placing both next to her. Feeling more comfortable, she resumed picking off the last traces of dinner. "If you need another bowl, just let me know. I made… quite a bit." Silabus informed her, and made an awkward laugh. A silver brow rose. "Uh… you ate that pretty quickly, so I thought…"

"Sure. What the hell." Haseo glanced to the side, relaxing her facial muscles to appear as apathetic as she could manage in response. Regardless of how long this took, she would break that brunette's delusion. With a smile, Silabus hopped right up and immediately hurried to retrieve more food for her guest. Not even a minute later she was back, handing the refilled bowl to the hungry teen.

"There you go. So - how old are you?" Silabus inquired, returning to her seat. Rather than resume her own meal, however, she leaned forward with her chin on her wrists as she eagerly awaited a response.

"Seventeen." Haseo grumbled, now trying to concentrate more on her food than her current obligation. She had already decided - she would say no more than necessary, and try to tune anything that was not a question out.

"Really? Wow, you're younger than me!" Silabus exclaimed, her own eyes wide. Haseo nearly choked.

"Wha… how old are you?" The silver-haired woman demanded, now eyeing the other suspiciously. _Shit,_ that was not part of the plan. She was not supposed to be making conversation! Just… well, the brunette seemed so naïve (and stupid) that she thought…

"Nineteen. I'm in my first year of college." The brunette answered easily, before smiling awkwardly. "Hahah… wow… I always thought you were… a bit older…" Which was true - from the stories people told, it had sounded as though the Terror of Death was fighting battles for more years than anyone around had. ToD had been haunting the streets of Mac Anu since before Silabus arrived, and the brunette could not even begin to fathom why or how she was doing such a thing. Especially at such a young age! "Aren't you still in school?" Where did she get the time to do all of this…?

"I take classes online." Haseo replied with a roll of her shoulders once more, regaining her indifferent composure and tone. There - back to the questions and silence. Just the way she liked it.

"Oh…" Somehow, she was a bit disappointed. Perhaps because she was expecting this great, mournful tail of woe. Of course that was not what she was going to hear - Haseo did not even want to have this conversation. And on that note, she had three more questions - one of which she already knew what it was but that one would have to wait for last. Although… "Well, judging by all of the rumors and reports you are a really amazing fighter. But, I've never seen you in the Arena… why is that?"

"…" Slowly, so slowly red eyes glanced up to squint at the brunette. Was Silabus trying to joke with her? The way she said it, it gave the impression that…

"I-I mean, when I go to watch! I don't… I don't fight at the Arena, hah. Well, I'm not big on fighting… I prefer helping people, than hitting them with a sword." Silabus explained, and immediately all interest left the rogue girl's face as her eyes dropped back to her dinner. The brunette sighed - well, that had the opposite of her intended effect.

"…I'm trying to find someone. The type of people that could point me in the right direction, they're not the type to go into the Arena." Haseo spent at least five minutes trying to find a way to condense the reason for her even being in Mac Anu for what had nearly been a year now, into a mere sentence or two. There was no reason to spill her life story to this maniac, and so that would do.

"Who are you looking for?" Silabus asked, and the rogue woman berated herself for not seeing that one coming. Although, the brunette did drop by Canard which was where a lot of the homeless went. Sometimes the homeless were part of the unsavory folk, and on the off-chance… well, it would not hurt to interrogate a normal person. Information could be found in strange places, sometimes.

"Tri-Edge. Ever met him?" Haseo asked, quirking one fine brow as she waited. "Heard of him? …know of him?" That was the crazy part, to boot. There were people in Mac Any that had never even heard of the name Tri-Edge, and then a small portion of those that had believed his tale was no more than a fairy tale. The boogey-monster that lurked through alleyways and temples with his three-pronged blades at the ready to take down anyone that came too close… if his prey was lucky, they fell into a coma. If his prey was unlucky, well…

"Tri-Edge…" Silabus repeated, and closed her eyes. "I've heard stories. That's the only thing you really get around here, I've noticed. I'm studying to be a reporter… or a journalist, either one. But a lot of the things that take place… just kind of get lost. Kind of like the Crimson Knights. I wasn't here when a lot of that happened." She opened her eyes. "But the name isn't entirely foreign to me. He matches the description of the kind of people you generally attack… but he is a bit more mythical, especially in the fact no one has ever taken his picture… no one knows what he looks like… well, some people do. But they're…" She trailed. After all of this, Haseo merely nodded.

"I've seen him. Once. He looks a lot like some guy… he was an Azure Knight. But there's some differences - Tri-Edge is darker. Less… in tact, I guess is a way of putting it. Only reason I came out alive is because… well, anyway if you're a reporter… if you hear anything about Tri-Edge, I would… let me know." Of all the topics in the world, this was perhaps the only one Haseo had little trouble discussing. The desire… the need, the burning need to revenge. That was what drove her.

"That's what caused the fire." Silabus spoke quietly, and looked the other woman in the eye with half-lidded eyes - but they were apologetic. "Did you find Tri-Edge, or did he find you?"

"…hard to say." Haseo sighed. There was no lying, and she was a bit startled that the brunette put the two together so easily. "I didn't mean for the fire to happen. To be honest, I'm not sure which of us caused it. He was so… powerful. I don't think he's even human, or a Beast. More like a Monster. Not sure if he started the fire, or I did. I was unconscious for a bit. How I got these," She motioned to where most of her burns were wrapped up. "The other wounds were from him." The two fell silent, and Haseo resumed her dinner though a bit more thoughtfully. She had admitted quite a bit more to the brunette than she honestly felt comfortable with - especially now that she mulled over the fact the other wanted to be a reporter. No bigger break than having the story behind the Terror of Death - especially in Mac Anu.

"Then it's a deal." Silabus nodded, regaining the other's attention along with a flinch. Anything that involved a mutual deal between the two tended to be in the brunette's favor - not a situation Haseo found herself particularly pleased with. "I'll try to learn more about Tri-Edge for you… and I won't tell anyone what you told me. Besides, I think if anyone figures out you live him my own house might go up in flames, hahah…" She laughed awkwardly, and scratched the back of her head while giving an equally unsure smile… but it was a real smile, and one much different from The Smile. "But… and this is of your own volition, if you want help getting new clothes… I can help, but only if you'll help out at Canard. Making people happy makes you happy too… and it looks like you haven't had a proper smile in awhile, Haseo."

"…tch." Haseo looked away, and tried more fervently than ever to concentrate on her food. Silabus merely smiled, before standing up and heading into the kitchen to begin putting the extra food away while also cleaning her mess. Left alone, the rogue tried to ignore the peculiar sensation she was suddenly feeling. No one had read her quite like that before, nor made such an assumption after knowing her for such a brief period of time. By now that she thought about it, Haseo honestly could not recall the last time she had smiled because she was happy. True, she had smiled before… but those were more for intimidation, for the effect rather than much else. Though, she had smiled because she was pleased and… well, what the hell? Pleased and happy were one in the same, right? No sense in dwelling on such idiotic musings of some random, deranged woman. After dinner, she was going to clean her wounds again and go to bed. Fuck everything else.

…

…

….

…

…

Middle of the night, and the was a knife pressed against her throat. Silabus' eyes flew open, hazel orbs flicking back and forth in a sudden panic. Her muddled mind desperately tried to make sense of this, and on instinct alone her arms attempted to swat the threat away but a strong, thick hand pinned them against the headboard of her own bed. The knife pressed tighter against her throat, making a small slice with little beads of warm blood trying to squeeze out. _Oh Sol, Haseo's going to kill me!_ Why did she trust the Terror of Death to not kill her? What wild fantasy had her delusional mind chased after? Now the whole situation was blowing up in her face! "Shhh. Don't say anything. Hold. Still." A male voice ground out. Oh. So it was not Haseo - just some robber that broke into her apartment on one of the highest floors. Every muscle in her body tensed - only one explanation. This was Tri-Edge! Well, if she were to cling to that dwindling bit of optimism flicking in and out of sight, there was the slight reassurance she had not been betrayed. "That's a good girl. Where is she? Where's the Terror of Death?" The male voice hissed, and Silabus turned to stare at him. No, this was not Tri-Edge. From the description Haseo had given her, this was nothing like him. This man… he had no physical resemblance to any of the Azure Knights (the brunette had seen a portrait of them in Apkallu, once).

"…" She continued to stare at him with wide-eyes, holding as still as she could. That was another reassuring thing - he was apparently no pervert. That, or was so hell-bent on finding Haseo even if he was there was no room in his mind at the time for that. This brief concern was caused by the fact that Silabus was pinned to her bed. Often, such comprising positions resulted in one's brains fretting over details such as potential murder or rape. Neither seemed too appealing in her opinion.

"I know - I told you to shut up. But look in the direction she's hiding. I know she's here, but she wasn't anywhere I could see. So just… point me in the right direction girly, and you won't get hurt." He whispered, the faint outline of his burly figure becoming easily to discern the more the brunette's eyes adjust to the dim lighting in her room. Haseo was not on the couch? Had she heard someone trying to break in? In addition, how did the man know Haseo was even though? Did someone tip him off, did he follow the Terror of Death…? So many questions, and even more pressing was that she had no idea where the other was. Not that she would show the man, anyway. He loosened his grip on her wrists, just enough so she could point him in the right way. Part of her wanted to kick him between the legs - nothing took a man down quite like a shot to the groin - but he was using his legs to pin her own. Instead, she put on her best helpless expression and gingerly pointed in the direction of her closet while also quietly praying Haseo was not actually in there. "You really expect me to believe that? I already checked, girly." He cooed, and pressed the knife tighter. The brunette made a small noise, and weakly pointed at the closet.

His gray eyes (or at least, that was the colour they looked), flicked back to the closet. "Well… never hurts to check twice, right girly? Now you wait here, like a good little princess…" He chuckled, and crawled off her slowly but kept his eyes trained on the brunette. Silabus curled up, scooting to the edge of the bed and once more trying her best and most pathetic expression. At his grin, he nodded to her in acceptance to this stereotypically helpless female behavior, and turned to open the closet. The brunette timed her movements, and right when he opened the door she hopped off the bed. While she did not enjoy doing so outside of exercise, sometimes situations called for such actions. She grabbed a heavy item from beneath her bed, and the second the sounds of rummaging could be heard she dove over the bed - and slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of his head. He released a surprisingly pleasing, "oof!" before collapsing into the closet.

"…uh…" Silabus stared at his still form, her brain trying to process and register how surprisingly easy the attack had been. She took a few steps back, waiting to see if he was playing dead. Reaching up with her spare hand, she pulled on the room light. Hazel eyes widened. He was not a man, at least not necessarily. Slowly, the body stood back up while making a low growling sound. The form, the outline, the eyes… everything about it was a man. However, bits and pieces of him were nothing but an endless black. Occasionally there were little pops of black dots around him, with a slight dribble of black ooze. Moments ago, she could have sworn he looked nothing like this.

"Terror… of Death… where is she…?" He hissed, gray eyes rolling back until nothing but whites were visible. Silabus gripped both hands onto the hilt of her sword, body trembling slightly. What the hell was this?

"Sh-she's not here!" Silabus replied, and took another step back until she bumped into her bed. The man took one wobbly step towards her. "How can you…" He shouldn't have been able to see - not with his eyes rolled back like that! Taking a deep breath, and adjusted her poise and raised her sword to above her head in a ready stance to defend her ground. "I'll warn you once - leave, or I swear I'll make you!" The man - the thing - laughed darkly. Another step. "Unless it is to walk out that door, don't you dare take another!" Another step - towards her. "Fine! But I warned you!" The brunette reminded him, and slipped to the side while heading off to the offensive. The monster pulled out two fans, and flicked both open revealing sharp edges. The brunette made a feigned step, before twisting from her original position and rather than hit flesh the monster frowned as his fans merely hit air.

In the midst of her movement, Silabus brought up her sword along the monster's side and she ignored the squeamish sensation that crawled all along her insides as she felt the blade bump along his ribcage like fingers against brail. He snarled, pulling away and making a last-ditch effort with his right arm to make a hit. Silabus grunted, feeling the force of his elbow knock into her shoulder. She stumbled away, but not as much as he did. Once more, she readied her blade. "I warned you. Get out of my house. You're not welcome here, and you won't find who you're looking for, either." The man of the monster chuckled, and when his eyes returned to normalcy they were hardly 'normal' any longer. There were no more whites of his eyes - they were completely black. The iris of his eyes was glowing an eerie gray, and pieces of his skin was starting to peel only to show more black beneath.

"Lie all you want, girly. The tail of blood… follows the Terror of Death… wherever she goes… it did then… and it still will… it always will, so long as the Reaper rests within her…" He cackled, and readied his fans once more. A black figure slipped through the room, and Silabus merely had time to block the fans as her mind rapidly registered that Haseo had just run in. The brunette stumbled slightly, and put all of her strength in stopping the man from overpowering her slighter form. However, it became progressively easy… especially now that she noticed behind the monster was the Terror of Death, eyes red as ever and her muscles tensing as she drove her twin blades deeper and deeper into his back.

"Right here, fucking genius!" Haseo hissed, abruptly ripping both blades out and both she and him took a few awkward steps back from the force of the yank. He whipped around, completely forgetting the brunette as he concentrated on the sole reason he was there.

"Terror of Death…" He hissed, and with both fans began wildly slashing through the air. "You killed… you killed… YOU KILLED"! The man snarled, his movements jerky and frantic. For the most part, the rogue woman dodged or deflected the strikes and more often than the brunette expected landed several quick stabs into the man's body. More and more holes began to litter his form, some areas oozing black while a few occasional ones dripped red. Hesitant initially, the brunette felt the blood pounding in her ears and the adrenaline rushing through her body. Though Haseo was holding her own, the room was small and the large man was slowly pushing her into a corner where dodging would become considerably more difficult. In other words, the other needed her help - and that was all the brunette needed to run forward and slash her sword across the monster's back. He reared back, and Silabus altered the direction of her blade to slide from the top of his shoulder and down towards his lower spine. His scream digressed rapidly into an uncomfortable gargle, Silabus taking several steps to the side to avoiding his falling body. Protruding from his throat was a single small blade - the right of the two twins.

"Give me that." Haseo hissed, snatching the sword right from the brunette's hand. With one unceremonious motion, she lopped his head off. The ringing of his screams and the gurgles silenced, yet Silabus still heard the echo in her eyes. In horror, she recoiled away. Then something peculiar happened - his body simply dissolved through the floor. Almost ghost-like, in a way. The sword was shoved back into her arms by Haseo, who was releasing a string of angry curses.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're worried about." The rogue woman informed her suddenly, the swearing finished as she retrieved her second weapon. "Well, he was dead. Now he's kind of… he's one of them. Not really alive. Takes a bit of getting used to, but expect to see him again." Haseo continued, and slowly began to pace around the room.

"…what… what just happened? Haseo?" Silabus asked, watching the other with wide eyes. Just as quickly as she began to, the other stopped. Slowly, she turned to look at the other. Haseo frowned.

"You're bleeding. You should clean that up." Was her only response, and she walked right out of the door. Immediately Silabus followed after.

"Haseo-"

"I'm not leaving. Clean up. And to be honest… I'm not quite sure what just happened, either." Haseo closed her eyes, taking in a slow and deep breath. She could not figure it out - how had he found out where she was? "I'll… I'll be taking a shower." She announced, and disregarded the confusion and questions spilling from the brunette's mouth as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "…and I wasn't going to let him hurt you, either." She added, realizing it would be unfair to leave the brunette wondering. Back in the small hallway, Silabus fell silent. "Just get cleaned up." She added, and slowly sunk to the floor. Silabus was annoying, and potentially fucking crazy. But Haseo knew an innocent person when she saw one, and dragging such an individual into her involvement with Tri-Edge had not been her intention. Haseo just wanted a fucking bed to sleep in. Yet, this was odd. At her old home, no one had ever dared to attack her there. Even here, Haseo had been extra cautious getting to the building. Perhaps Silabus had said something, thinking nothing of it…? She massaged her temples. Whatever happened, it was too late now.

Yet, one thing bothered her more than anything else… more than being found. More than what the hell had just attacked them. Almost as much as what transpired with the fire. Something, deep inside of her yanked her out of a dead sleep about twenty, maybe thirty minutes ago. Feeling antsy, Haseo had simply slipped out of the room briefly to get the sudden surge of energy out of her system. And then that chill… the same chill as when Tri-Edge showed up seconds later. Following a gut instinct, she had returned to the room only to find it had been broken into. Seconds later she heard the commotion and Silabus, and that was when she joined the fray. Haseo would admit to a good intuition, but that only went so far. As of late, these bouts of chills and instincts were becoming faster and more common. Was this natural? She closed her eyes tightly.

"Haseo…?" Silabus' voice on the outside. "Are you okay?" She whispered. Haseo made no move to respond. She was tired, and she was confused. "…you probably aren't, but just in case… I'm okay. Please don't worry. Tomorrow, I'm going to call my friend Kuhn, okay? It'll be all right… I don't know what's going on, but I promise it'll be okay." More silence. "I promise…" Silabus whispered. Strange. Two weeks ago, if anyone even suggested she would ever feel protective of the Terror of Death she would have laughed. The Terror of Death? What did she need protection from? But now she knew… just like anyone else, Haseo needed protection from her own mistakes.


	4. Friends and Foes Getting Along

The morning had arrived, with streams of light streaking in horizontal lines all across the tiled bathroom floor. Muffled voices came through in distant, incoherent syllables through the door and made about much sense as the window in the most private of all areas within each and everyone's home. Haseo made a small groan, feeling an awkward ache in her shoulders and lower back from having fallen asleep in such an awkward, curled up angle on the hard floor. When had she fallen asleep? _Probably somewhere in-between questions one through five hundred…_ she mused, and dragged herself up into a standing position. Turning the faucet, she splashed cold water onto her face with her body shivering from the chill. Goosebumps rose up and down her arms, legs, and stomach as she continued to do so, ignoring the sensation best she could. The voices were still talking, and though still muffled now that she was more conscious she could make out each relatively well.

There was Silabus talking, and it sounded as though she was finished up explaining what had transpired last night. The Terror of Death froze, one half covering her face with droplets of water slipping down her skin while one red eye stared in a quiet horror. Who was the brunette talking to, and why was she telling them so much? The other hand remained fastened to the tap, knuckles turning white as her grip on it tightened. Silabus did not sound scared, there was definitely concern in her voice along with worry but that was somewhat a given that she would be after last night. Whoever was out there, the other woman more than likely knew. Even so, Haseo sucked in a sharp breath making a soft hissing sound in annoyance. Her eyes narrowed, and she used more force than necessary to turn the water off - whoever wanted to turn the faucet back on was going to have trouble doing so. Her other hand wiped the remaining excess water off, while the one leaving the abused faucet grabbed a towel so she could dry up the remainder of her face.

The other voice was male, and put simply he sounded a little older and more confused than much else. As the two continued to talk about last night's events, it suddenly occurred to Haseo that the entire time they were using her current alias. She had only two, really - Haseo, and Sora. Although, much of her days as Sora were vague recollections and if anyone asked her to describe that year of her life she could only grunt. Neither were her real names. Everyone had an alias, as a person's real name was quite often the equivalent to his or her ID Number. Giving that out was plain stupid. Digressions aside, it occurred to her that only a select few people made the connection between Haseo and the Terror of Death. Silabus was being careful, in a remarkably honest and roundabout way. Much as she wished against it, she had to commend the other for such a clever maneuver.

But at the same time, the man's voice sounded familiar… in a grating, annoying fashion that much as she wanted was unable to place as to why. Combine this with the fact that she refused to remain in the bathroom any longer (especially considering she fell asleep in there), Haseo deftly unlocked the door from the inside and exited with one hand at the ready to grab one of her blades were the need to arise. Red orbs turned to slits seeing the face to the man's voice, and suddenly she realized why she had recognized it but been unable to figure out why. She had been intentionally trying to forget THAT face.

Sitting on the couch, mouth slightly agape was a man a few years older than her with long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a casual pair of olive slacks, along with a yellow and black shirt that was fairly long. The two stared at one another, while in the background Silabus turned between the two both anxious and incredibly unsure. They recognized each other? From where, and why?

"Hello again, Terror of Death." Kuhn greeted his shocked expression turning into a wide grin. "Y'know, we've been looking for you." He stopped, and turned to the perplexed brunette. "You should have told me she was staying here! Could have made sense of your story a lot sooner if you had. Damn. Hahah, I didn't know you were so good at finding people. Think you can help me find a date for this Friday?"

"How do you know him?" Haseo ground out to Silabus, completely ignoring the babblings of the blunette made.

"Kuhn?" Silabus blinked, and seeing the nod looked to her old friend. "Oh. We met shortly after I moved here. He helped me find my way around, and took care of Canard before I did." She gave a soft smile, though still somewhat uncomfortable. There was an awful lot of constrained anger on Haseo's part, and though Kuhn appeared outwardly relaxed his hand was rested awfully close to his steam gun. He apparently did not trust the Terror of Death to hold back forever. "He left about a month or so ago though, for personal reasons." _That he never explained to me_ went the subtext though it was soft with a since-healed hurt.

"And while we're at it, how do you two know each other?" Kuhn asked, waving his hand between the two women. Silabus flushed a bit, recalling the exact reason how. Not a subject she was especially eager to share with anyone who did not own a uterus.

"Tampons." Haseo explained point-blank, and though Kuhn was initially thrown off by the level of blunt force from mere words he quickly regained his ground with a short chuckle. "So. Since you know so damn much, any idea what the hell happened last night?" She snapped, eyes flashing as the slits opened just enough to add more force behind her glower. From how her face was currently angled, if they were not opened enough she knew it would appear more as though her eyes were closed - this was not an effective way to intimidate someone. The pony tailed man tilted his head back, blue brows furrowing as he considered an answer while gazing quietly at the ceiling.

"I'm… I'm not really sure, to be honest with you. Yata usually has all of that information, and he keeps Pi better informed than me. You should remember - she did all the talking last time, remember? I was just busy trying to not get stabbed to, hah, death." Here his thoughtful expression resumed a relaxed grin. "But… what Silabus described to me is odd. I mean, yeah we knew about some people acting peculiarly, doing things they would never normally do… and about that usually, by the time we figure out what happened they're already dead, so to speak." He closed his eyes, his visage going completely blank. "But I don't think even I could explain how he found you. Pi and I have Yata with his Serpent of Lore behind us, and we could not even find you. Which, since you turned us down last time, you would not realize how incredible that is."

"How helpful." Haseo sneered, and with a casual but tense movement adjusted her stand to lean against a nearby wall with her arms crossed. Then she snapped her attention to the brunette, and narrowed her eyes. "Did you mention anything to anyone about my staying her? Even using my alias?" She knew Silabus had promised not to share any of the Terror of Death's personal information last night - but that was last night, and who knew what nonsense she had been spouting before then? Speaking of nonsense… it appeared Haseo was wrong. Silabus did have a friend - but did it have to be fucking Kuhn?

"What…? No." The brunette softly shook her head, the shorter parts of her hair dancing with the shake. "I didn't mention you to anyone except Kuhn, and that was this morning when I called him." Shyly, awkwardly she glanced at him before with a wince returning her attention to Haseo. "I called him because I know I can trust him… and he always knew about a lot of strange happenings in Mac Anu… so I figured he would be the best person for me to call. I doubt Moon Tree or the Crimson Knights would be welcomed." In return, Haseo's lip curled in a snarl but she said nothing. At least the brunette had a good head on her shoulders. "But… he did say something strange last night. It might help… with figuring out how he got here. Found, here."

"Oh? Aside from asking where the Terror of Death here was? Hah. Got to commend him. Usually by the point of melting away, they don't have enough brain function of self-control to say much more than necessary." Kuhn stated, his face resuming its thoughtful expression. "This sucks. I don't know enough about the Infected to know if this is normal or bizarre. Shit."

"What'd he say?" Haseo demanded, ignoring Kuhn and jumping at the chance to understand. To know.

"Something about… a trail of blood… always is following her, so long as this reaper thing is resting… or something." Silabus had been too busy defending herself, and indirectly trying to protect Haseo. She had not committed his exact words to memory, and was now mentally berating herself for such a stupid mistake. What if that was important information?

"Shit." Kuhn swore, and stood up immediately. "Then why the fuck did no one find her before?" He hissed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You mentioned the Reaper before." Haseo began slowly, her gaze now attempting to see through Kuhn. "Well, that pink-haired woman." _The one I saw Kuhn run with to the fire…?_ Silabus wondered, eyes widening. Was Haseo the reason those two had been running towards it?

"Yes. Skeith." Kuhn answered with a nod. And then he cast a bewildered glance to Silabus, before resuming his gaze to Haseo. "Well, this is certainly a tight place. Not that I mind usually being caught between two attractive women and being in a tight place…"

"Kuhn!"

"Hahah, sorry Silabus." The blunette corrected his own self, flushing in what could only have been shame. "But I don't think I'm allowed to talk about this with normal citizens."

"I got her involved - I think she needs to hear as well." Haseo stated flatly through gritted teeth. "Now, you're going to explain to us what the hell **you** think is going on and what is up with this Reaper shit or so help me…"

"Fine, fine." Kuhn held up both hands in defeat, an admission further assisted by the fact neither hand was near his weapon. Only an idiot or a prisoner offered their neck like that. Even so, Haseo remained tightly wound - she would strike at him if he pushed her buttons or patience too much, even as a friend to Silabus. For the moment, the Terror of Death felt - in a weird way - grateful to the brunette for helping her last night. She did not even know the other woman could fight, let alone so well. Where had she learned to defend and attack like that? If nothing else, this sealed her theory: one really did have to be more wary of the harmless, and she did need to keep an eye open in case the brunette snapped. Especially now that she knew the other owned a fucking sword under her bed. Were break-ins a problem, or something? "But not here. To talk about the heavy, For You Ears Only stuff we need to get back to Raven. Where, by the way Silabus, you might not exactly be welcome."

"That's fine." The brunette beamed at him. "I'll think of it as an adventure."

"That's my girl." Kuhn laughed. A strange, sudden anger flared in Haseo at those words. **His** girl? The two were fucking dating? What kind of shit was this? And what self-respecting woman took that from her man? …Haseo conveniently chose to ignore the pot calling the kettle black thought process she had. No, wait more importantly - what sort of lunatic dated THAT kind of lunatic? He meant Silabus dating Kuhn. Sure, the girl was crazy but Kuhn was a class all his own - he chose to stand around the old hag, Pi. No one in their right mind would choose such a fate. "So, the both of you might want to pack everything you want to keep. Neither of you are coming back here."

"What? Why?" Silabus was the first to speak, though her thoughts paralleled Haseo's.

"The Trail leads here. More will come. Usually they send more than one, so I think that was just a scout to confirm. So grab what you need, or can't live without. And Silabus… even if Haseo didn't tell me to tell you everything, I would have made you stay with me. Just for the record." He added with a wink, and stood to stretch. "While you two gather your stuff, I'm going to call ahead to Raven… to ah, warn the dear sweet Pi of our arrival. A scolding and even some praise - I tingle with expectations!"

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

To begin with, Haseo had very little. She was packed before the brunette even filled her first duffle with various electronics and gadgets. Despite the circumstances, the Terror of Death was unable to stop herself from thinking: geek. As the brunette packed her clothes around the items as cushion, humming to herself the silver-haired woman watched with furrowed brows. Someone was taking this well. "Hey, Haseo? Do you think they'll provide clothes for you?"

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You're still stuck on that." Did the brunette think of anything else? Was she that bothered by the Terror's half-naked appearance? "Speaking of things I can't believe… seriously? Fucking Kuhn?"

"W-well, I told you why… I've known him for awhile, and I trust him so I called him to-"

"No, I meant that literally. You're fucking Kuhn?"

"Wh-what? NO!" Silabus' voice went several levels higher than necessary, and her cheeks were about as red as Haseo's eyes. As the shock dissipated, the brunette shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel any remaining assumptions about THAT, all while her tail whipped about wildly.

"But he called you-"

"Th-that's a term of endearment! He never calls the girls he dates, 'my girl!' Just female friends. Like me. I'm a female **friend**. No. I… he and I…" Silabus took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Of all topics the Terror of Death started with her, the one about dating and relationships was the last she would have expected. That and the topic of religion. "Listen. Kuhn's a really good friend of mine. He's helped me out with so much, and I've done everything I can to repay him for his kindness. But I've never done… th-that with him, and I don't plan to either. He's like an older brother to me. Kuhn's an attractive, nice guy but…" Here she flushed darker, and suddenly resumed her packing with an unexpected interest. "But he's not the guy I would like to date, if I could."

"If you could?" Haseo quirked a brow. Hah. Now who was asking the questions? Wait. This also meant they were having a conversation and would unintentionally encourage delusional ideas of friendship. Shit, why did Silabus always win in the end?

"W-well… you know, from a realistic standpoint." Silabus amended, and zipped her duffel bag before standing up suddenly as she pulled the item with her. Before teetering, and trying to reassert her balance. "There is a guy… I have my eyes on, but…" She smiled awkwardly. "He travels a lot. And we've only spoken once."

"Hn." Haseo was not going to fall for that trap again. She was just going to let the topic drop.

"Anyway, that's all about him! I think if I tell you anything more, you might lose what little respect you have for me to begin with, hahah." Silabus chuckled nervously, and began to head out of the master bedroom. Haseo remained inside. "Are you… coming?"

"Your sword." The Terror of Death stated flatly, and walked over to pick up the blade. "Does it have a sheath?"

"Oh, I'm not taking that with-"

"You probably should. In case something happens, and you need it." Haseo continued, ignoring her words as she began to search around the room. The brunette's shoulders slumped.

"Listen, I got lucky last night. I used the sword for exercise." Silabus admitted with awkward shifting.

"You're shitting me."

"N-no. I'm not. I really did get lucky last night. I've never fought in actual combat before. I've practiced the movements, but I've never… really implemented them until last night."

"…I see." Haseo flashed her one of the most diabolical grins anyone ever sent her way. It was enough to send chills tingling up her spine. "You and I should practice together sometime. I want to see how long that practice holds." Seeing the brunette's horror-stricken face, she quickly added, "We won't use actual sharp weapons. It's… it's practice. I wouldn't actually hurt you." Why did it matter? Oh, right. Because if she scared the brunette away, she was not going to spar with her.

"I'll think about it." Silabus finally murmured. Noticing the other was still looking, her shoulders slumped further. "It's under the bed. On the left side." Taking the directions, Haseo grabbed it before sheathing the weapon and exiting the room.

"Then we're all ready, huh?" Haseo smirked, and on silent steps snuck her way next to Kuhn - just enough to scare the man into the wall. "Finished on your end?"

"Was that necessary?" Kuhn gasped, holding his throat - apparently he assumed that was where she was headed.

"Absolutely. Now lead the way." Haseo ordered, and nodded to the door. The blunette grumbled, and started to lead.

"Is that all you're taking?" Kuhn asked in disbelief, seeing the brunette's one bag. A nod. "What about all of these papers…?"

"If I tried to gather all of those, we'd probably still be here by the time the next guys come. I don't need them that badly." Silabus laughed, and turned around to lock the door behind her - reflex. The trio walked down the halls, all three an unusual sight to behold to anyone that had initially planned to leave their room. The Terror of Death, that crazy girl who lived upstairs, and the guy that used to run a homeless shelter. None could make sense of the scene, even after all of them left the building. Not wanting to garner much attention, Kuhn led them all towards Raven through back alleys, short cuts, and using almost any route at his disposal to ensure as few people saw them as possible. It helped that Haseo had mastered the art of slithering through shadows, and even when some people were in the alley as well not all of them even noticed her. No sense in dragging more innocents into the hell she was creating. But if she got her revenge in the end… quietly, to her own self she felt it all would have been worth it.

It was around midday, the sun directly overhead watching everything and nothing at once. People bustled. There was an ebb and flow to the movement, as everyone hurried to have lunch. Silabus realized neither she nor Haseo even had breakfast yet. The other was probably hungry. If she was not at home, how was she going to bribe the other into answering more questions if she did not hold the food hostage? She wanted to know more about the teen. Even if the other viewed her as a nuisance, she was still curious. Interested. Perhaps this was what happened to all of Haseo's admirers; only the brunette had only been rescued by the other once. _Twice, actually_ she corrected herself. Who knew how long she could have gone on defending herself, especially against that thing? The brunette was unsure if she even had it in her to defend herself until the end. She hated hurting others, unless absolutely necessary. And after last night… her stomach churned. She felt sick thinking about it.

_I had classes today…_ she thought in a sudden daze, her mind latching onto the first subject she could to forget the sights, the sounds, and the feels of the past night. Classes. Her project was due today - it was back at home, on the kitchen counter. The Cobalt Knights was the subject. She was comparing and contrasting them with the Crimson Knights, and even added some mention of Moon Tree. She was unable to help herself - after all, she was deeply interested in someone from there that employed his version of justice… all in the name of self-defense, of course. _What about Canard? I think Gaspard was going to meet me there after my classes…_ her head whirled. There was so much she had to take care of, and yet suddenly she found herself unable to do anything about it.

After only two nights with Haseo, she had been dragged into some sort of top secret society beneath the fabric of the one she was accustomed to, one about reapers, infected individuals that became dead yet not… it all sounded like a story. As a reporter she should have loved this chance, this opportunity. Yet instead she was becoming afraid. Afraid because she knew the people involved, and she was scared for them. Scared for herself. The silence let her drift into her own thoughts; acknowledge the internal concerns and fears. She wanted to speak, but the walk was quiet for a reason. She knew Kuhn was a lot like her in that respect - if there was something troubling him, he wanted to talk to get his mind off of it. In his apathetic movements, his tight-lipped manners as he led… she knew he wanted to talk. He was worried about her, and though he did not act like it she had the sneaking suspicion he was angry with Haseo for letting the brunette get involved.

After what felt almost like an eternity, they arrived at a small building. 'Raven' was at the top, the 'v' from the name drooping from where it had originally been tacked up years ago. On the outside, it looked like a tiny public library, a few people inside even browsing or reading. "Looks like a dump." Haseo was the first to break the silence, and Kuhn merely gave an ironic grin in return before he opened the door and politely offered to let the women enter first. Ever the lady, the brunette smiled her thanks and entered. Rather than hold the door and wait for Haseo though, Kuhn entered after and let it close behind him. Correction: Silabus now confirmed Kuhn was silently fuming at the Terror of Death. She sighed.

"What?" Kuhn asked innocently, eyes wide as he looked around. "Oh. Guess I should have held it open for her too, huh?" He smacked his forehead, before shaking his head while tsking himself. "Totally forgot myself there, sorry…" Haseo entered, unperturbed by the whole door-slammed-in-face. Potentially plotting revenge. He walked up to the check-out counter, and from behind it stood a rather… pretty and voluptuous woman with pink hair, most of it let down though a small portion was pulled into a ponytail in the back. She was wearing a white coat, red blouse beneath, and a white skirt. Her eyes were pink, and she adjusted a pair of red glasses resting on her nose seeing the trio arrive.

"So we meet again." The librarian greeted, nodding her head to Haseo. She did not even acknowledge the brunette. "As you may remember, I'm Pi. I'll show you to Master Yata."

"Some kind of bondage thing?" Haseo asked aloud, and received a sudden, scathing glare from the woman.

"He's a man of caliber, and deserving of his title. So not, it's not some... bondage thing." Pi's eyes flicked over the silver-haired girl's attire, and her mouth twitched slightly. "But I suppose you'd be the type to assume such things, hmm?"

"Old hag." Haseo hissed.

"Juvenile delinquent."

"Ugly broad."

"Cheap trash."

"Ladies!" Kuhn interceded, though mostly on Pi's part - he was letting her get in the last word, after all. "We get the idea. Uhm… Pi?"

"Right this way." The woman directed, clenching her teeth and sucked her tongue making a disapproving noise. She led them to behind the counter and nodded to another librarian who walked to the front desk to keep an eye on everything in her place. All four walked down a corridor that seemingly stretched the more they journeyed down it. "Optical illusion." The librarian spoke up suddenly, apparently sensing the confusion. "We take a left here." And hers was a sharp, suddenly movement - right through the wall she went. Kuhn put his arm through, smiling to the other two to show this was normal and that it was okay to proceed. Haseo did not even bat an eye - simply walked right on through.

"I'll be right behind you." Kuhn assured the brunette. She offered him a smile, before following. Seconds later, he joined her as he admired the elevator they found themselves in. Pi swiftly pressed buttons, and it immediately took them down… down… and further down. The shaft stopped, and once more she led the group out - though this time, into an entire room filled with numbers, letters, codes that littered and filled the walls, floors, and ceilings. A multitude of screens flickered with various scenes, news reports, graphs, and tables… so much information spilling all over it. Standing before the screen, his back turned to them was a man at a large console. He was perhaps around Pi's age, if not a few years older yet seemed to already be suffering through premature balding. What little hair he did have was shaved down to a little under an inch, and was blonde. He wore an orange and brown robe, and next to him was a table littered with empty cups and small plastic wrappings.

"Master Yata. The Terror of Death is here." Pi announced. His fingers, once deftly flying over keys and buttons, controlling the flow of information he was receiving paused. At the sudden silence, save for the whispers and hums from the screens and machines, Silabus stopped gaping at the room around her. Mac Anu was strongly powered by steam - what power source was this whole place running on? How did it function? It was so much like the Arena! Rapidly advanced in technology… no, it was greater than the arena!

"Along with a citizen." The man, Yata, replied in a deep and disapproving voice. "I suppose it cannot be helped." He finally sighed, and turned around to face the two. He had the beginnings of a beard, though currently it looked more akin to a goatee. Settled on his face were red-tinted glasses, and various pale yellow markings adorned his face. "Welcome, to the Serpent of Lore. The greatest collection of information the World has seen… and one strangely trumped by your hiding, but not on par with our enemies, it seems."

"Hey, Yata if you don't mind… could Silabus stay with me for the time being?" Kuhn asked suddenly. "I mean, we can't exactly force her out of her life just because of this…"

"If the enemy's scout had enough remaining of it to allow them to identity someone who is associated with the Terror of Death, past of present, she will be a target. I'm sorry, Miss Silabus." Yata offered a polite bow.

"It's okay!" Silabus spoke suddenly, and attempted to wave his apology off with an awkward smile. "I did say I would help H-…the Terror of Death if she needed it, and I intend on keeping my word."

"I thought you offered just a favor." Haseo stated absently.

"N-no… I offered you my help." Silabus murmured quietly.

"How chivalrous of you. But I think this is where you help ends." Yata announced, and nodded to Kuhn who took the brunette by the shoulder. "We appreciate all you have done. We, the Admins, will do our best to ensure the situation is amended quickly, and that you can resume the life you had prior as soon as possible." It almost sounded mechanical, as though he were practicing a well-versed speech.

"What? Why?" She had promised - **promised** to help Haseo. Silabus also wanted to learn more about her… would she still be able to?

"…very well. If you sign a waiver declaring you won't share what I am about to tell you to anyone, I will explain." Yata sighed, rubbing his temples. Haseo lessened her glare - if she got Silabus involved, she was determined to at least let the other remain in the loop. No sense in forcing someone to get caught up in one's own problems, but never even offer an explanation. "For the past few years, many strange… occurrences have been happening. We Admins have been trying to keep it under control, and for awhile we did." He paused. "Or rather, they did. The Azure Knights. Men and women employed by the Goddess Aura herself, in attempt to quell and silence the Eight Epitaphs of Twilight, legions headed by Morganna herself. You may have heard the Fragments of Legend. The Eight were quelled, all right… and Altered, to then become mere Factors of Morganna. Now the Eight reside within individuals of great promise, be it for positive or negative change.

I am one such of those Factors. Kuhn and Pi are, as well… and so is the Terror of Death. The Reaper mentioned is the Factor that resides within you, Skeith. Not that you can currently employ Skeith any better than I can Fidchell, my Factor. Of course, outside of here… of this room, we refer to these things within us as 'Avatars' - this way, if we need to discuss them outside of the Serpent, we may with little repercussion if anyone overhears. Kuhn and Pi, however, have excelled in their mastery of their Factors. If you would like any practice, or to attempts at calling forth Skeith of your own volition those would be the two to speak with.

As for the events from last night… there is a great many strange, unfortunate aspects regarding it. Our main enemy, whoever or whatever they are, seems to have recruited a few of us - those with Factors - to their collection. They are using those two to now track others with Factors. I have been using the Serpent of Lore to keep Pi, Kuhn, and I hidden and out of sight - and this is also why we have been more actively trying to convince you to stay with us, Terror of Death."

"That doesn't explain much else about last night aside from how it found me." Haseo stated flatly through gritted teeth. "Stop dancing around the subject, and spit it out."

"My pardons." Yata's voice almost sounded sarcastic. "Last night, an Infected scout was sent to confirm that you were in fact there. I don't think they have perfected the art of tracking fellow Factors very well as of yet, so while it might have sounded sure it knew you were there… fact was, the enemy knows you can take down just one of them. If they knew you were, for a fact, there they would have sent a swarm instead. The fact you returned to assist the civilian, very commendable and surprising for someone of your status, ultimately verified they were correct. So in effect, the one time you chose to be noble also happened to the worst time to act in opposition to your name."

"You know, that could have been easily avoided if you told the hag someone was tracking me to begin with." Haseo seethed.

"And with your ego, you would have thought you could have outdone them and avoid getting tracked all-together. No, the only way you would have listened was the hard way." He paused and turned to Silabus. "I apologize. We try to not let civilians become involved, but sometimes…"

"You **knew** this would happen?" It was Kuhn this time, the muscles in his jaw clenching and unclenching. It was one thing that Haseo had allowed this - but in a way, Kuhn knew he should only have been angry about the incident if the twin blade wielder did nothing to assist the brunette. Yet Yata, who knew the blunette's association with Silabus…!

"I did not necessarily know it would happen. It merely knew someone would take her in, and that whoever did would get involved. But better one person, than many. Think of it this way Kuhn - there is no safer place for Silabus to be right now than here. And now… about the Infected. We're still learning about them, but so far this is what we know for a fact. There are two kinds of Infected - those influenced by our enemy, and the few that are influenced by Aura. About a year or so ago, this entity… a curse or a blessing, known simply as 'AIDA' began to turn up. It would infect individuals, making them susceptible to outside influence. Weaker, more easily manipulated. It preyed on their desires, fueled their wants and dwindled their needs. An aphrodisiac for those who sought the easy way out. AIDA spread like a wildfire through the World, quietly and through the seedier places.

Then someone realized that while AIDA was, in effect, unhealthy for individuals… it was not necessarily harmful either. Unless an outside force began to infect it as well - a double infection, if you will. Somewhere, someone is tracking down those with a small bit of AIDA in them, and exploiting the creature within into a full-blown servitude. When our Goddess, Aura realized the manipulation and noticed it was growing almost as quickly as the infection… she began trying to locate those she could, and infected them with a piece of herself. We refer to those being controlled by our enemies as Infected, and those controlled by Aura as Purified. Unfortunately, there is a great many problems She suffers from even now… her daughter, Zefie, is missing. We think it might have something to do with our enemy…" He finished, and looked to the group. "…and no, you may not help find Zefie. We already have a small group of Purified on that mission." It was as if he could read the brunette's thoughts. But she could not help it - the man was insinuating she just sit around like a good little girl and do nothing. She made her life helping others. She tried to jog daily. She was an active young woman, damnit! Silabus needed something to do.

"So how are we combating this enemy, O Wise One?" Haseo sighed, looking bored as ever.

"It's Master Yata." Pi snapped.

"Ladies!" Kuhn intervened, once more. Yata smirked at the black clad woman.

"I think that's the part you'll like best, Terror of Death."

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well somebody told me! I don't own dotHack! It made me cry! And sing in the style of a once-popular song! …that I don't own either. Woe is me, for I am immensely uncreative. Whine whine, wail wail… hmm. While I'm whining - WHY DON'T MORE PEOPLE WRITE MORE HASILA? D:

**A/N:** …I actually am writing these notes before I finished this chapter. But I just have to type this, because it's so damned funny. My cat… he's… he's sleeping with his face in the bed. It's the funniest thing I've seen all day, and naturally I have no camera to take a picture with. So, obviously, this works just as well. Also… all this plot I'm typing is wearing me down. Totally not fun. Ugh, I cannot wait for next chapter… so much more interesting stuff. =A= BEFORE I FORGET. I am not abandoning **any** of my fics. I just happen to have a very... very busy life, which leaves me with SO LITTLE TIME TO UPDATE. UGH. Just thought you guys might like to know. And stuff and junk and stuff.


	5. Busy Work

Shuffling and soft sounds akin to a pillow being thrown into a wall stumbled out of a room, feet shifting and rotating to keep balance or to avoid staying still too long. Sharp breaths, gasps, and the occasional victorious cry. The door was closed, a sign on the outside with the warning: Sparring inside, Do Not Interrupt. The handle was locked. One ear pressed tightly against the door, a man with a blue ponytail listened intently with furrowed brows under the pretense he wanted to listen to the ladies fight. The reality, of course, was that he was worried sick about Silabus doing a play match with Haseo. She could have asked Kuhn. He was safe. He was her big brother figure - he would play nice. Haseo… he was worried she would find a way to kill the brunette with a foam bat. This was the Terror of Death! He really would not have been surprised.

"…you pervert." Pi sneered as she walked by.

"Yes." Was Kuhn's only response, pressing his ear tighter to the door. The scuffling stopped. Muffled voices. Silabus was saying something to Haseo, who as usual was refusing to respond. Kuhn would not have refused conversation. He would have responded. Joked. His friend was there, he had nothing to do… this was a perfect time to hang out. Instead, she agreed to spar with Haseo. He really was beginning to hate the silver-haired woman.

"When they open the door, I hope the brat kicks your balls in." Pi informed her with a slight nod.

"Probably will." Kuhn answered, just as distracted as ever.

"…they're probably wearing safety equipment over their normal clothes, you know." The pink-haired woman added.

"More than likely." Kuhn was increasing the words in his sentences one at a time, giving the illusion he was paying more attention but in reality he was not.

"Wonder if I could get a good spar in with the delinquent."

"Maybe." Back to one word.

"This is unusual for you." Pi finally relented, and walked over to stand behind him as she pressed her own ear against the door. "What, did they actually go in their naked or something?"

"No. If they did, this would just be weird for me." Kuhn admitted, and pulled away with a frown before looking up. The frown quickly turned into a lopsided grin - not a bad view from down below, he had to admit. Knuckles made contact with his skull, before the librarian pulled away with several curses as herself for falling so easily for the trap.

"Why?" Pi inquired, arms at the ready along with her legs - wearing stilettos had its upsides, especially on days like these with Kuhn.

"Silabus." Kuhn answered finally, and then put his ear back to the door. "Nice girl. Don't want to see her that way. Kind of nice to have a platonic friendship with a woman." At this, Pi's brows went up. Then the door opened, effectively smashing the man between the wall and the door. Had it been the brunette, Pi would have commended her. However, it was Haseo and she merely shrugged. "Have fun?" She asked, intentionally asking the girl in green because she did not want to deal with her currently least favourite person.

"It was… a work out." Silabus said, laughing a bit nervously. The Terror of Death had crazy agility and power behind her - she was relieved the two had used foam bats, although that did not stop the other from giving her a nice collection of bruises. Her muscles were also burning, unaccustomed to actual combat and the usage of muscles her normal practice and jogging did not demand of her. A man crawled out of the wall and a hard door.

"M-maybe next time you should practice with me…" Kuhn offered, somewhat meekly.

"Fine." Haseo agreed.

"N-no, I meant…"

"Good luck, Kuhn." Pi smirked, and turned to walk back down the hallway. "Good to hear, Silabus." She added with a wave, her heels clicking along the way as her hips sashayed with her movements.

"Hey, Kuhn. Where are the showers in this place?" Silabus asked suddenly, patting her shoulder before rotating it in circles. Next time Haseo asked her to spar, she was going to stretch before hand no matter how abrupt the offer came. "And the kitchen? Depending on what you have, I might be able to whip us up something afterwards." She needed something to do.

"And where are the computers? I have homework." Haseo added, stretching while she arched her back. _That's right… she takes online classes…_

"…P-Pi…?" Kuhn called, looking hopefully down the hall. "Of course…" He gritted his teeth. Distracted him with that fine ass… and now he had to show these two around. Okay. He would show Haseo where the computers were first, and then Silabus the location of the showers. He did not want to get stuck with the Terror of Death. Alone.

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. One of those two has a Factor. Unfortunately, they're always so close together it's hard to say which one has it."

"She's really taken to it here…"

"She?"

"Haseo. Her eyes lit up when you told her she was allowed to beat the shit out of the Infected, so long as we could verify it wasn't a trap. Like someone replaced an old, dingy light bulb with some of the fancy shit…"

"Yes. Frightening, in a way. I suppose it's because of the Factor, Skeith. She doesn't even know what Skeith did to her all those years ago, either…"

"Sir?"

"Nothing. That's irrelevant. She's on our side, and that's what counts. They have three of the Eight Factors. There's still one missing out there… we just need to get to it first, and we'll have the numbers in our favor."

"Which Factor?"

"Innis."

"Hmm. Hasn't even shown up?"

"Not even a flicker. Wherever Innis is, it doesn't want to be found. These Factors are strange… Skeith didn't even start showing up until about a month ago."

"Wonder why."

"I'm sure Haseo has the answer, whether she realizes it or not. Speaking of which…"

"Should I tell her the good news?"

"Next chance you get."

"Yes sir. Let's hope she doesn't cream her panties in her excitement…"

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

"We're in Lumina Cloth!" Silabus blabbered, for what must have been the millionth time since the Grunty dropped the group off outside of a hotel close to around twenty-three stories high. Kuhn smiled at her, and nodded his head in agreement while Haseo quietly tried to remind herself that once again, punching the brunette was a bad idea. Why, she was no longer quite sure because ever since she got the other kicked out of her own home… well, it was not as if Haseo had to be worried about getting kicked out by her anymore. The black-clad female sucked in a breath through her teeth, which were currently grinding as she tried to maintain a semblance of patience. Their mission was simple. Go to Lumina Cloth. Enter in one of the Tournaments. Reach the final round, and take down the team "Macha the Temptress." Drag the sorry bodies of Mia and Elk back to Serpent of Lore, so Yata could discern which of the two was their missing Factor, and try to invoke Fidchell in order to speak with Aura so she could Purify him or her. Haseo knew she could manage her end - it was Yata's trying that had her question the plan's efforts. Barely been at the Lore for three days, and already she was sent off to work.

As for Silabus? Only reason she was there was because Kuhn had begged and pleaded with Yata to let her go. He knew she loved going to the tournaments, and felt the whole process would be more believable if they brought a 'groupie' with them. Also, after only three days she had an interesting case of cabin fever - Haseo lost count of the number of times she asked her if she needed anything to be done. If nothing else, the woman learned how badly the brunette needed something - anything - to do. Now she had something to do, but still would not shut up. If only Kuhn was not there, she could just…

"Haseo, think you'll be okay signing us up? Remember, it's you and me." The man advised with a nod and tense smile.

"…just you and Haseo? What about Pi?" Silabus inquired, her voice suddenly curious and… was that worry?

"She couldn't come. Got to keep up appearances. Also, if something happens at Mac Anu…" Kuhn trailed. Someone needed to be there.

"Then how are you going to enter?" The brunette pressed, peering between the two curiously. "You have to have a party of three. They stopped allowing anything less - made the distributions murky. Not to mention, they discovered it was easier for people to cheat in a party of one." Naturally, she would know these things. Only spent most of her vacations in a visit to the tournaments.

"…we'll find a third person." Kuhn decided, nodding his head.

"Welcome to the team, Silabus." Haseo decided, and turned on her heel to head off to sign them up.

"WHAT? NO! DON'T YOU DARE HASEO!" Kuhn hollered, as the brunette cringed while the rest of the people walking the streets paid him no mind. This was Lumina Cloth - people were always yelling at each other, usually over misplaced bets or 'goods.' "WE'RE GOING TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE, DAMNIT!"

"Tch." Haseo's lack of response was not… especially reassuring. The blunet looked from where the woman was walking off, to Silabus - torn. He could not leave her alone. Especially in a place like this (ignoring she had been to Lumina Cloth more than he had, and learned how to handle herself while simultaneously protecting her young friend, Gaspard)!

"I'll just check us into the hotel and gather our things, okay?" She offered, giving him The Smile. Damn.

"Thanks." Kuhn sighed, before hurrying after the Terror of Death. "WAIT UP, HASEO!" He hollered. She did not 'wait up,' and if he did not know any better he would say she increased her gait. Realizing a power walk would do him little good, he began to jog after her. By the time he caught up, Haseo was twirling one of her daggers in hand as she waited for him at the registration desk. _Damn. She is fast,_ Kuhn thought begrudgingly.

"So how do you propose we fix the missing a third person problem?" Haseo asked distantly, watching the neon lights of the city glint off of her blade. Was she threatening him? "Besides, what's so wrong with letting Silabus join? She didn't seem to mind."

"You've already put her in one dangerous situation." Kuhn's throat tightened, his temper peeking over the surface as he fumed. He did not get this girl's game, but he had a feeling that whatever rules she was playing by in the end did not include much in the way of the brunette's safety. "I'm not letting you put her in a second one."

"The tournament's harmless." Haseo reasoned with a shrug. "Worst that happens is a bunch of bruises. All kinds of technology in there. The whole arena is just a virtual reality - all injuries sustained aren't real unless you hit your opponent too hard." She added.

"Normally. But…" Kuhn glanced around, and lowered his voice. "But combine that with an Avatar, and… listen, I'll explain back in the room." He sighed. Why couldn't Yata drop the enigma act for once, and do the explaining himself? Lately, it felt like Kuhn was doing all of the legwork. Waltzing over to the woman at the counter, he casually leaned over and switched off his temper and on his charm. Not that this would do much - she got The Charm every day, from all kinds of guys trying the same tactic as the blunette. "Say… my friend and I," He nodded to Haseo, "We're contemplating on joining the tourny here. Know where we might be able to recruit a third person?" She gave a thin smile.

"If I had a GP for every time someone asked me that…" She sighed, and took a deep breath. "That board over there. Lists everyone searching for a party, or member, with their ranks and classes listed. Find someone you like, come back here to let me know. I'll contact them for you."

"Thanks cupcakes." Kuhn winked at her, and sauntered over to the board. The woman rolled her eyes. Cupcakes, dumpling, sugar… why couldn't men choose a pet name not associated with fattening foods? What about celery stick? Or even cuddly-winks? Really, a woman appreciated some variety! At the board, Kuhn poured over the listings. Apparently everyone was having the same issue as he and Haseo - needed a third person, but no one was available. Logic said to split, at least that way the two would have a better chance… "Haseo?" A grunt. "I think we should split. We'd have a double chance at winning, and there's so many people looking for a third member we could probably jump into the tournament immediately." He reasoned, and turned to the other.

"Sure, what the hell." Haseo rolled her shoulders, indifferent as usual… but there was also a glint of interest. She wanted to hop to her job as soon as possible. If this was how, she was all for it.

"All right, I'll go with team Razzle Dazzle." Kuhn nodded, and hurried off to the office. Glancing at the board, Haseo noted that the listing for that team just happened to include two women. Of course. A minute later, he was back. "I'm going to the room to check on Silabus. Razzle Dazzle won't be fighting until later this evening, so before I meet up with them I am going to check to see if she's comfortable. Don't get into too much trouble - and let me know what team you're in. Got that?" Another roll of shoulders. "Oh, for… whatever." He sighed, and took off at a run towards the hotel. Someone was antsy to get back to his 'sister figure.' Almost made the Terror of Death sick to her stomach.

Red eyes inspected the list. One name stood out at him - Fallen Emperors. Alkaid and Sirius, ex-wielders of the title the Temptress team now held. Haseo suddenly stood still, eyes furrowing. Macha the Temptress had three members, it had to. Elk and Mia. So who was the third? Moving over to the rankings, she peered up at the top. Endrance. So there was a third member. Why had Yata not mentioned the last guy? Was the three-person rule new? Or had the man already verified it was not Endrance? More importantly… had Yata let Silabus go because he knew they would need three people, or knowing Kuhn expected something else entirely? Haseo did not like being toyed with. More importantly… _I promise you, Terror of Death… if you help us deal with the Infected, Tri-Edge will appear. I checked all of the data. He always appears where the Infected are. Always_. Those were Yata's words. Now to see if there was any truth in them.

"…T-Terror of Death…?" A meek, timid voice asked in a small squeak.

"What? …oh…"

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

"…and that's why men don't always wake up with a hard-on." Kuhn finished explaining, his face flushed while he attempted to bury his embarrassed visage into his hands. The three were sharing a hotel room, and Silabus was just curious to know if she needed to be forewarned of any surprises in the morning.

"I guess that makes sense." The brunette murmured, brows furrowed as she registered this new information. And here she thought after puberty men always had morning erections. The door opened, and immediately both individuals inside snapped at attention. "Haseo?" She called.

"Is that your name?" A girl's voice exclaimed. "Such a wonderful name…"

"Yeah. Very nice." Haseo's voice - exasperated. She walked into the room, a slightly annoyed look with a young woman around her age following after like a lost puppy. The girl had short, slightly spiky blonde hair and wide green eyes. She wore a green sundress, with turquoise tints and white designs on them. Wrapped around her shoulders was a cowl, shaped in the back to look like wings. Her gold dress shoes clicked with her steps, white stockings trailing up and beneath her dress. A white sunhat rested atop her head, and she seemed rather well-dressed for the warm summer temperatures.

"Oh! You must be her friends!" The girl exclaimed, and ran over to Kuhn and Silabus. She took the brunette's hand. "It's so nice to meet you! I didn't even know she had friends!"

"F-friends…?" Silabus repeated, feeling a sudden surge of hope. Haseo suddenly wanted to jump out a window.

"Friends, huh?" Kuhn repeated as well, a devious grin on his face. "Are you one of her friends, as well?"

"Oh, well no… not yet, anyway. I'm trying to be, though! I offered to be her teammate!" The girl beamed. "My name's Atoli!"

"Nice to meet you Atoli!" Silabus returned the greeting, standing up so she could politely shake the other's hand.

"Teammate?" Kuhn's grin disappeared. "Haseo… this isn't…"

"I know." Haseo sighed, rubbing her temples. At least this gave the lone man enough reassurance that the Terror of Death was not going along with this because it was her idea. The girl seemed… blissfully unaware, actually, that the woman was even annoyed with her. That the silver-haired teen was supposed to be scary. Frightening. One to fear, not admire.

"We just need a third person! …are either of you taken?" Atoli continued, her voice chipper and bright.

"W-well, I'm not…" Silabus suddenly found herself trying to suppress a smile - all of Kuhn's work, now effectively thrown out the window. Where Haseo seemed unusually tempted to follow after. "Haseo…?"

"We're going to lose…" Came a whispered, barely audible response.

"Haseo? Oh! Is it all right if I call you that?" Atoli inquired, covering her mouth as if she spoke a bad word instead of a name.

"It's… fine… Atoli…" Haseo answered, teeth gritted. Murder was not the answer. Murder was not the answer. The Fallen Emperors looked so promising… with them, she knew she was going to win! But no. Atoli came along… and now she wanted to bring Silabus. Not that the brunette was bad at fighting. However, Haseo doubted the woman could carry on in the tournament for long before being bogged down with guilt over knocking a few guys and gals in the head. The blonde was not much better.

"So. Atoli." Kuhn's eyes were narrowed, firing glares at Haseo though his words were directed at the newcomer. "How did you two… come to this decision?"

"Oh! Well," The blonde blushed, one hand reaching up as she began to twirl her hair in her hands bashfully. "I saw she was looking for a group… and I thought she looked familiar, so I asked her. And it was her! Ever since she saved my life, I've been wanting to repay her somehow… so I offered to help her in the tournament! At first she said no, and I asked again because… well, how often does a person get a chance to repay someone they owe so much to? Eventually she said yes." Atoli beamed, pride evident in her voice and body language, as her back became straight and her shoulders set forward.

"Seriously?" Kuhn fought whether to laugh or walk over and kick Haseo's face in. Of course Haseo would bend to the will of some random girl. But Kuhn? No. Of course not. That would have just been too easy, and make too much sense. Now Silabus was involved in the tournament again. And there was this chick they were not even sure if they could trust joining. After such a mental list, at length he knew what he wanted to do. Shoot the woman between the eyes. Just one grievance after another…

"This is going to be so much fun!" Atoli cheered. "What's your names, by the way?"

"I'm Silabus, and that's Kuhn." The brunette introduced them, still smiling. She was Haseo's friend… she was not even trying! And yet… yet she was. It was a dream come true that did not even realize it was a dream. "It's nice to meet you! Have you ever participated in the tournament before?"

"Nope!" Atoli replied in a singsong voice. "I was just in the area with my friend, Sakaki… he wanted to ask some friends in other Guilds for help. There was this really big a few days ago…"

"You're a member of Moon Tree?" Silabus exclaimed, eyes lighting up as she started to bounce. _Shit. They're like mirror images._ The three hadn't signed up just yet. Haseo still had time to rush out of the room, take that empty slot with people who actually knew what they were doing, and maybe even get her own hotel room. She was not dealing with this. She wasn't.

"Whoa, whoa… okay. Calm down. Silabus… why don't you explain to Atoli how the Demon Palace Tournament works? Explain the rules, the jobs, and all of that…" Kuhn suggested, and glanced over at Haseo with a sharp look. "We'll both go and get some dinner. Sound like a plan? You two just wait in here, all right?" The Terror of Death raised a brow at him.

"You sure you don't want us to get something?" Silabus asked, while Atoli nodded her head eagerly.

"No, it's fine. Atoli, anything you like in particularl?" Kuhn asked, and looked between the two.

"Oh I'm fine with anything! Thank you… Kuhn, right?" The blonde smiled when he nodded. "Here!" She pulled out some GP, and offered the pieces to the blunet. "For my portion!"

"Don't worry about it, Atoli." The man shook his head, and pushed the coins back to their owner. "On the house. Or, hotel room in this case." And with a wink he started towards the door. Haseo, while hating to be told what to do, hated the idea of remaining with the two do-gooders more and followed after. The blonde and brunette looked at each other.

"Well… here, let's sit down and I'll explain everything the best I can…"  
…

…

…

…

…

"This doesn't look like take-out." Haseo stated bluntly, arms crossed as she watched Kuhn pace inside of the unisex restroom.

"We need to talk, and I don't want anyone overhearing." Kuhn hissed in a low whisper, his voice just barely audible. "Listen, I get your hell-bent on tracking down Tri-Edge. That's fine. But don't… don't drag innocent people into your problems." He ignored Haseo's beginnings of an indignant response and kept speaking, "High, extremely advanced technology. Avatar. Do you not realize how dangerous the two being combined is? Do you even know why we're after Macha the Temptress? Undefeated champion. Almost every person that group challenged had an unusual injury afterwards, or turned into an Infected." At this, the Terror of Death's brows rose slightly. "Yes. One of them has an Avatar, and the Avatar is causing the injuries. The Avatar itself might even be Infected, and if it is we need to try and cleanse it. Purify. Now… you and I are safe in battling that, but Silabus and Atoli…"

"So it's fine bringing other innocent people into the mix?" Haseo answered flatly. "So long as they aren't innocent people we know personally."

"Damnit, Haseo that's not…" Kuhn continued in a string of curses, before slumping his shoulders. "That's not what I meant. Listen. The less a person knows about the situation, the higher percentage chance they have of just becoming injured and not becoming Infected is when they know as little as possible. You think Yata just blindly shipped us into this? No. He's sent moles in, to challenge Macha the Temptress. Each one became Infected. Everyone else… yes, they were hurt, but they recovered from those injuries. Curing an Infected… it's time-consuming, it's difficult, and it isn't always a guarantee. Fighting alongside people that know nothing… no, it isn't safer. But they're better off."

Haseo said nothing. But she did cast Kuhn a brief glare, before looking away with a huff. "Fine. You try telling those two that, though. I already tried, and you saw how well it went over for me."

"…deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Well... that only took me a day and forever. BUT SEE? I HAVEN'T ABANDONED IT! Haven't abandoned "Ordinary World" either. But... I have more inspiration for writing this, and I just... I am trying to update OW. I know everyone likes that one better. But... bah. I'm just made of fail.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor have any affiliation with the dotHack franchise.


End file.
